Le portrait de Dumbledore
by adieue
Summary: Qui a peint le dernier portrait de Dumbledore ? Entrez dans l'univers de la plus illustre famille de peintres sorciers du monde et découvrez tous les mystères de leur savoir faire ; des secrets qui n'ont jamais pu être percés par les simples mortels ... Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore n'est pas un mortel comme les autres.
1. L'atelier de Calbert

_J'ai toujours été fascinée par la peinture sorcière. Je suis peintre moi-même et je rêverais de voir s'animer mes personnages. Aussi j'ai longuement réfléchi à la question de savoir quelles pouvaient bien être les techniques de cet art extraordinaire, et après la mort de mon cher Dumbledore, comment il pourrait être possible de peindre des personnes décédées puisque le modèle n'existe plus.  
_

 _Afin de répondre à ces intrigantes questions,_ _je vous invite à suivre avec moi l'histoire du dernier portrait de Dumbledore._

* * *

Le grand atelier du manoir des illustres peintres Griselaque était depuis maintenant trois semaines, en plein effervescence. D'une part, l'année s'achevait pour les trente apprentis triés sur le volet qui suivaient la formation rigoureuse de l'académie de peinture Griselaque ainsi que pour la centaine d'élèves qui suivaient des cours à temps partiels mais d'autre part, il était temps pour Gallicia Griselaque d'initier parmi les cinq apprentis major de l'académie, celui ou celle qui prendrait éventuellement sa succession. Car Galicia n'était pas que la directrice de l'académie elle était surtout la quarante troisième Maître Griselaque du nom, une famille célèbres depuis le XIIe siècle pour ses peintures d'une finesse exquise et sans égal.

Ce nom leur venait, disait-on, d'un ancêtre apothicaire du XIem siècle qui en voulant faire une potion pour éclaircir le teint avait accidentellement créé une poudre qui faisait briller la peau comme de l'argent. Il y avait eu une petite mode où les dames du monde se pavanait avec un visage luisant comme une cuillère mais rapidement, les peintres s'était mis à utiliser la laque grise pour faire reluire les métaux dans leur tableaux ce qui avait assuré la renommée de l'apothicaire à la main heureuse. Au XIXe siècle, on avait amélioré la formule, l'actuel luminum, mais le nom Griselaque était resté aux descendant qui, profitant de cette bonne fortune, s'étaient lancés dans la peinture.

Chacun des cinq apprentis espérait être choisi et par conséquent ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour s'en montrer digne. Cependant, devenir maître Griselaque comportait des responsabilités écrasantes voire mortelles et des qualités précises étaient exigées. Tous les cinq les possédaient mais ils seraient tous soumis à l'examen de maîtrise qui déterminerait lequel saurait au mieux remplir cette fonction ; dans le cas où au moins un en sortirait intact, bien entendu. Celui-là serait avec Galicia, la seule personne au monde à avoir accès au légendaire atelier de Calbert dont les secrets avaient fait couler des rivières d'encre au fil des siècles.

Le grand atelier du manoir, percé de grandes fenêtre qui diffusait une belle lumière blanche et égale, s'élevait sur une trentaine de mètre de haut, jusqu'au plafond soutenu par des arches élégantes. Sur les murs blancs étaient présentés les travaux en cours ainsi que de nombreux portraits des anciens maîtres Griselaque, jamais avares de commentaires et de conseils, parfois même un peu trop. Le plancher de bois blond brillait dans toute son immensité, prêt à recevoir des chevalets, des estrades, des décors ou des scènes que l'on soumettrait au talent des élèves de la prestigieuse académie.

Pour l'heure, des elfes y disposaient des chevalets, des pinceaux et des couleurs pour les huit apprentis finissants qui devaient passer les tests de fin d'année. Les apprentis major dont l'un deviendrait bientôt maître, tous enseignants à l'académie, étaient déjà à leur poste. Grattant des papiers, vérifiant l'état des pinceaux ou révisant leurs notes au sujet du tableau final que les étudiants devraient peindre sur place, devant leur directrice, mais aussi le ministre des affaires culturelles, la responsable du musée d'art magique de Paris et d'autres sommités dont l'arrivée était imminente. Ces distingués personnages seraient peints sur place, à pinceau levé. Ils seraient ainsi à même de déterminer en voyant leur propre portrait, la somme de talent de cette nouvelle cuvée. De plus, les meilleurs d'entre eux auraient toutes les chances d'être engagés pour immortaliser sur place des événements d'assez grande importance pour mériter une peinture d'un diplômé de l'académie Griselaque.

Tandis qu'on montait la table qui se couvrirait de rafraîchissements destinée aux invités de marque, et dont l'ensemble des détails à peindre représentait une difficulté supplémentaire, les hiboux passèrent en flèche en jetant des journaux à la tête des abonnés du journal du sorcier. Arielle Griselaque, déplia le sien pour y jeter un œil.

\- Ho non ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant la première page.

Galicia qui tenait à veiller elle-même à ce que la table soit parfaitement disposée, se retourna vers son apprentie qui lui montra le journal. Tous purent voir sur la première page la photo d'Albus Dumbledore titré par un tragique « ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ASSASSINÉ À POUDLARD PAR UN DE SES PROFESSEURS ! ».

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'atelier. Qui ne connaissait pas le célèbre sorcier ? Des rumeurs terrifiantes arrivaient régulièrement d'Angleterre et qui pouvait garantir que le mal ne s'étendrait pas jusqu'en France ?

Au même moment, Galicia sentit un picotement caractéristique au bout de son index gauche. Une petite vibration imperceptible mais aisément reconnaissable.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit Galicia qui laissa à ses apprentis-majors le soin de terminer l'organisation de la salle.

Elle sortit par les grandes portes de l'atelier, monta un petit escalier et après avoir jeté un regard derrière elle, entra dans son bureau. La pièce confortable affichait un joyeux chaos. Le bureau enjolivé de paperasses placées un peu n'importe comment faisait face à un joli fauteuil capitonné où s'entassait quelques chandails. Des pinceaux usés qu'elle affectionnait étaient plantés dans les pots à fleurs et des bouquins s'empilaient dans tous les coins. Galicia avait toujours aimé entretenir un léger désordre, question de garder l'équilibre avec la rigoureuse discipline de l'académie. Ceux qui venaient la rencontrer ici pour un premier rendez-vous avaient toujours un air surpris. Était-ce raisonnable qu'une directrice respectée tienne des rendez-vous dans un bureau aussi bordélique ? Heureusement, tant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, on avait une assez grande tolérance pour l'étrangeté des artistes, fait avéré, accepté et reconnu depuis des siècles.

Galicia se plaça devant la bibliothèque qui jouxtait les vitraux des fenêtres et en sortit un livre sur l'art des gobelins. Elle l'ouvrit et du bout de son index gauche, le même qui avait vibré, elle caressa la deuxième, la douzième puis la vingt sixième ligne de la page 374. Il y eut un déclic et elle remit le livre à sa place. Elle fit pivoter les étagères, se glissa derrière et la bibliothèque se remit en place comme si jamais personne ne l'avait touché.

Derrière la bibliothèque, se trouvait une pièce dont tous les murs étaient faits de bois sculptés. Ils étaient sculptés à la façon de très vieux cadres tel que l'on peut en voir parfois dans les musées. Au centre de cette débauche de motifs floraux et runiques, on avait serti une fresque ancienne de trois mètres de haut représentant le légendaire Calbert Griselaque, premier peintre de la lignée. Portrait qui depuis des temps immémoriaux, gardait l'entrée de l'atelier. On voyait au style très moyenâgeux que la peinture était extrêmement ancienne. Qui aurait pu dire à quoi ressemblait vraiment cet ancêtre qui avait été représenté dans un style très semblable aux icônes religieuses d'autrefois. Entouré de nombreux cadres et de peintures représentant des personnages divers, Calbert somnolait appuyé contre un grand sablier sur patte qui lui arrivait à la taille, un sablier doré et gravé de runes complexes.

Un petit elfe vieux et maigrichon, entouré d'une guenille mouchetée de couleurs ayant visiblement servi à essuyer les pinceaux, se matérialisa soudain au côté de Galicia en produisant un crac sonore qui éveilla le Calbert du portrait. L'elfe tendit une liasse de parchemins et une petite plaque d'argent gravé que Galicia saisit puis elle s'agenouilla devant le portrait.

\- Vénérable ancêtre veuillez la main étendre sur votre humble successeure, dit-elle en usant de la formule consacrée.

Calbert étendit la main comme pour une bénédiction et Galicia se releva. D'un côté elle trouvait quelque peu ridicule de s'agenouiller devant un portrait mais d'autre part cette petite scène de bénédiction qui servait de mot de passe, joué par tous les maîtres peintres Griselaque depuis le XIIe siècle, lui donnait l'impression de faire partie d'une grande et noble histoire.

\- Qui donc est-ce ? demanda l'ancêtre.

Elle lut la première feuille du dossier que lui avait donné l'elfe tout en gardant la plaque à la main.

\- Il s'agit d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore noble Calbert, répondit-elle avec une révérence.

\- Albus … Albus … Ne serais-ce celui qui vainquit le sieur Gellert Grindelwald ? Le seul dont le triste sire de ténèbres sait craindre le courroux ? demanda Calbert dans le langage ampoulé de son époque.

\- Celui-là même, s'il vous grée monsieur, répondit Galicia dans le même style.

\- Il m'en grée certes. C'est un grand homme. Digne de l'immortalité de notre main, fillote.

Dans la fresque, un des portraits derrière l'ancêtre se retourna comme s'il regardait derrière lui et écoutait. Il se retourna vers Calbert tout excité.

\- Votre grâce, Sir Bellet Bagmoth vient de me faire ouïr que Monsieur Dumbledore aurait été occis par l'ennemi dans sa forteresse même ! De la main d'un traître et désarmé comme une femelle !

Galicia tiqua. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Ces vieux portraits, bien qu'au fait des dernières nouvelles, semblaient ignorer complètement que les « femelles » s'avéraient tout aussi bien armées que ces messieurs lorsqu'elles avaient leur baguette à la main. Cependant, éduquer ces vieilles mules représentait un travail de longue haleine. Il avait bien fallu 500 ans à Calbert pour accepter que ses fillotes puissent peindre aussi bien que ses fillots. Deux maîtres avaient dû renoncer à leur poste car l'ancêtre refusait de laisser entrer le sexe faible dans son atelier. Par chance, au XVIIIe siècle, Adrienne Griselaque avait trouvé le moyen de le convaincre en venant peindre devant lui une série de tableaux vantant ses exploits de jadis. Il en avait été si ému qu'il l'avait accepté comme maître et par la suite, les autres femmes de la lignée. Galicia par contre ne doutait nullement qu'il priait tous les soirs pour que l'apprenti-major qui deviendrait son successeur soit enfin un mâle.

\- Désarmé comme une femelle ? Par la peste ! Félonie de bas étage ! Ventre bleu ! Voilà où nous mène la modernite dont on me chante louange depuis des siècles. On occis les braves comme des vauriens ! Qui eut osé de mon temps accuser acte aussi impie !

Galicia, habituée de longue date à ces emportements baissa la tête respectueusement.

\- Vous nous le ferez beau fillote. Qu'on voit en lui courage et grandeur ! Ce drôle compta parmi les rares qui guerroyèrent à en faire trembler le mal et ses suppôts. Aller !

Le portrait pivota et Galicia entra dans le saint des saints. L'atelier le plus secret mais pourtant le plus connu du monde sorcier. L'atelier de Calbert où les peintres Griselaque faisaient revivre les morts.


	2. Mortem revelato

L'atelier dans lequel pénétra Galicia était nettement plus réduit que le grand atelier du manoir où on accueillait les étudiants. Il était large d'une vingtaine de mètre et tout autant de long. Au centre, un simple chevalet et dans un coin, une chaise de bois dont le siège était garni d'un coussin de velours cramoisi. De l'entrée on pouvait voir une ouverture fermée d'un lourd rideau qui donnait à penser que d'autres pièces communiquaient avec l'atelier. Sur le grand mur qui longeait tout l'atelier, quarante deux portraits très exactement étaient fixés sur la maçonnerie de grosses pierres grises, ceux de tous les maîtres Griselaques à avoir pénétrés dans cet atelier. Un novice n'aurait vu que peu de différences avec d'autres portraits qu'on pouvait voir dans le grand atelier du manoir, cependant, un œil aguerri aurait pu discerner quelques différences. Un peintre consommé par contre eut pu voir au traitement intime et sensible des personnages qu'il s'agissait d'autoportraits. Chaque maître étant tenu de faire le sien le jour de son entrée en fonction afin que lors de sa disparition, il reste de lui l'essence la plus véritable de ce qu'il fut vraiment jadis et que dans cette alcôve, aucun savoir ne soit perdu.

Celui de Galicia, c'était la tradition, se trouvait tout à gauche, un peu perdu dans son coin, en attendant de prendre du service. Il était bien différent des autres car si la maître de l'atelier savait peindre de façon formelle et classique, elle affectionnait beaucoup l'impressionnisme et les autres courants moldus. Certains disaient que ces explorations sacrilèges et scandaleuses étaient du plus mauvais goût mais Galicia n'était pas d'accord. Aussi, en réalisant son portrait, elle en avait glissé une touche à sa fantaisie ce qui avait fait pousser les hauts cris à bien des ancêtres, et spécialement à son arrière grand-tante Meredith. Se fichant bien des récriminations, elle avait tranché la question en disant que les approches variaient selon les époques et qu'il était plus que temps de se décoincer à l'aube du XXIem siècle. Ceci étant, les insatisfaits pouvaient bien aller se faire frire.

Le rideau du fond se souleva soudain et une petite femme rondouillette qui semblait être la version vieillie de l'autoportrait de Galica apparut. Elle était vêtue d'une robe grise assez classique mais assortie d'un foulard rouge flamboyant dont les motifs dorés ondulaient étrangement. Le tout créait un ensemble tout à fait surprenant, élégant mais quelque peu extravagant. Elle avait la peau basanée, un métissage qui pouvait être blanc et africain ou bien arabe, la chose était difficile à dire. Elle semblait avoir une soixantaine d'années et était encore belle dame malgré sa taille un peu épaisse. Ses cheveux blancs et bouclés étaient attachés en un chignon lâche qui laissait échapper quelques mèches. Elle était en tout point semblable à Galicia à l'exception de son tablier moucheté de peinture. Tout en dénouant son tablier la femme s'avança vers la nouvelle arrivante en souriant.

\- Alors ? demanda Galicia.

\- Je te laisse la surprise, répondit sa jumelle en lui donnant le tablier avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit par la porte où Galicia venait d'entrer.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et mit à son tour le tablier puis, en tenant toujours la petite plaque d'argent à la main, parcourut attentivement le dossier que lui avait remis l'elfe ; tentant de mémoriser les informations. La tâches n'était cependant pas facile car les portraits d'ancêtres, déjà mis au courant des dernières nouvelles parlaient avec animations de ce terrifiant Seigneur des ténèbres qui à l'ouest se relevait de ses cendres et avait désormais assez de pouvoir pour éliminer son pire ennemi.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous en prie ! S'écria Galicia. Si vous voulez bien me laisser me préparer, vous en saurez bientôt plus que les journaux car je viens peindre monsieur Dumbledore lui-même !

Des exclamations enjouées retentirent et Jalbert Legrand (Griselaque de par sa mère) se mit même à battre des mains. Galicia haussa un sourcil incrédule devant un tel débordement d'enthousiasme et se replongea dans l'étude du parchemin tandis que des chuchotements étouffés s'élevaient autour d'elle. Enfin elle fut prête est se dirigea vers le rideau.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous lui lancer un sort point trop fort afin que nous ayons de véritables nouvelles au lieu du regard ahuri de celui qui se demande de quoi vous parlez.

Galicia leva les yeux sur le nez pincé de son arrière-arrière –grand tante Meredith. Celle-ci la regardait de haut au propre et au figuré (puisqu'elle avait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'on la hisse presque au plafond). Galicia ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et une réplique acerbe et bien cinglante se précipita vers ses lèvres.

\- Il est mort subitement n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix douce et grave.

Evrett, son propre maître, celui qui l'avait initié, l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Oui, en effet. Il est vrai qu'un sortilège d'oubliette pourrait faire l'affaire, concéda Galicia en jetant un regard noir à sa tante.

\- Lui faire oublier une semaine devrait être suffisant, assura Evrett en hochant la tête.

Il lui sourit tandis que sa tante Meredith se rengorgeait, sûre d'avoir remporté une grande victoire sur sa petite dinde de nièce. Galicia leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'on devrait avertir les maîtres du fait qu'avec l'atelier venait aussi les querelles de familles de plus ou moins quarante trois générations.

Elle s'avança vers le rideau noir qui fermait la seconde ouverture de l'atelier et l'ouvrit. Derrière, se trouvait le grand sablier de Calbert, le même qui était représenté dans la fresque d'entrée. Le sablier différait cependant quelque peu de celui du portrait. On avait ajouté au sablier original, un grand tableau de bord constitué de divers petits objets d'argent très délicats d'une complexité inouïe assemblés dans ce qui semblait un chaos de tous les diables. Le tout était surplombé de nombreux cadrans qui affichaient au lieu de chiffres, des runes complexes. Cette annexe avait été inventée au XVIe siècle par le maître Louis Griselaque qui en plus de la peinture avait la passion des objets magiques. Depuis l'ajout de l'impressionnant tableau de bord, le travail des Griselaques était beaucoup plus sécuritaire.

Galicia s'approcha du sablier et avec mille précautions, elle glissa la plaque d'argent gravée de signes étranges que l'elfe lui avait remis au creux d'un petit plateau où il s'encastra. Elle vérifia que tout soit parfaitement ajusté puis abaissa une petite manette d'argent. Elle se recula de quelques pas tandis que les aiguilles des cadrans se mettaient à tourner follement en émettant des cliquetis comme si elles calculaient précisément quelque chose. Elles se figèrent l'une après l'autre en indiquant différentes mesures et lorsque la dernière s'immobilisa la petite plaque d'argent se mit à scintiller, signe que tout était prêt.

Galicia s'avança au centre de l'atelier et leva sa baguette. Elle fit un signe de tête à Picasso, l'elfe qui se tenait tout prêt, le pied levé au dessus d'une pédale ouvragée qui dépassait de l'armature du grand sablier. Celui-ci pesa sur la pédale d'un geste expert et le sablier se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Il fit quelques tours et s'arrêta selon les mesures exactes indiquées par les divers cadrans. DING ! Un son cristallin se fit entendre et Galicia dit aussitôt la formule.

\- Sati okura longabar mortem revelato !

Aussitôt une fumée noire grasse et épaisse se matérialisa sur l'estrade, dégageant une odeur pestilentielle.

\- Sapinum !

Les initiés Griselaque savaient tous que cette formule, qui avait fait leur renommée et garanti leur supériorité, avait été élaboré par l'ambitieux Hector Griselaque au XIVe siècle. Le sablier lui avait donné des idées de grandeur et il avait élaboré ce sortilège pour pouvoir peindre les morts dont on avait pas eu le temps de faire le portrait. On racontait qu'il avait dû commettre d'horribles crimes pour arriver à le concevoir et que la puanteur de la fumée en était la preuve. Si elle l'avait voulu, Galicia aurait pu savoir la véritable histoire de la bouche de l'ancêtre lui-même cependant, elle n'y tenait pas du tout. L'atrocité de l'effluve lui suffisait amplement. Par chance, au XVIe siècle Marcus Belladone avait découvert que les fragrances du sapin bleu d'Amérique, une nouveauté à l'époque, arrivait à la neutraliser.

La fumée paresseuse s'éleva en formant les contours d'une silhouette de plus en plus précise puis l'émanation sembla se solidifier, laissant apparaître des couleurs et en un instant, Albus Dumbledore se trouva devant la dernière descendante de la lignée des maîtres Griselaque. Galicia remarqua qu'il avait une expression suppliante comme si il demandait quelque chose de très important à quelqu'un devant lui.

\- S'il vous plaît, Sev ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte soudainement qu'il se trouvait dans un atelier remplit de tableau. Il baissa les yeux vers Galicia cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Oubliette !

Son modèle tiqua puis battit des paupières, il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore ? Qu'avez-vous ? demanda Galicia en s'approchant de lui.

\- Et bien je crois que je ne me rappelle pas très bien ce que je fais ici, dit ce dernier avec un air légèrement confus.

\- Ha non, pas encore ! dit Galicia excédée. Ces fées sont insupportables ! Elles semblent trouver très drôle de faire perdre la mémoire à nos invités. Ce sont de véritables pestes. Expliqua-t-elle en fouillant le plafond d'un air tout à fait convaincante. Vous vous souvenez que vous êtes ici pour une séance de pose ?

Albus ne répondit pas mais une petite lueur s'alluma dans son œil.

\- Un portrait pour le Mangemagot. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Ce n'est rien. Par chance, il ne s'agit que de poser et pas de passer un examen, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. La mémoire vous reviendra d'ici quelques minutes, ne vous en faites pas.

Galicia était fort habile à ce jeu, comme d'ailleurs tous ses prédécesseurs. Réussir à convaincre les modèles que tout était normal pour les faire poser calmement était une qualité primordiale chez tout apprenti et nul n'avait jamais été initié sans avoir démontré quelques talents en ce domaine.

\- Pardonnez-moi ma chère … ?

\- Julia Larivière. Appelez-moi par mon prénom, je vous en prie, dit Galicia qui officiait en ces occasions, sous ce nom d'emprunt.

Dumbledore l'observa d'un air presque amusé.

-Pardonnez-moi mais ne serais-je pas … mort ?

La maître peintre resta interdite. Elle avait pourtant réussi le sortilège parfaitement, c'était impossible, quelque chose qui lui échappait. Pour leur part, les portraits affichèrent tous un air de stupéfaction presque comique.

Il arrivait que des modèles réalisent qu'ils étaient morts, mais en général, c'était que le peintre avait commis une erreur ou une imprudence. Par exemple, laisser libre cour à la curiosité de ses saprés ancêtres. C'était extrêmement ennuyeux car c'était une chose à éviter absolument. Peu de gens prennent sereinement l'annonce de leur propre mort et on pouvait s'attendre à des pleurs et des hurlements de terreur…. Le modèle pouvait même en mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Un malheur heureusement très rare, mais qui pouvait avoir des conséquences épouvantables.

\- Mais non, qu'allez-vous chercher monsieur Dumbledore ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Pas du tout ! C'est une simple séance de pose commandée par le Mangemagot. J'espère que les fées ne s'amusent pas maintenant à jeter des sorts de pensées noires. Il ne manquerait plus que cela.

\- Ais-je donc le bonheur et le plaisir de m'entretenir avec madame Galicia Griselaque ? dit le grand sorcier qui semblait tout à fait calme et même … mais oui … ravi.

C'était une catastrophe. Galicia jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'Evret, son maître qui n'eut aucune réaction dans son grand cadre d'or, visiblement figé par la stupeur. Tous les ancêtres étaient pétrifiés et la crise d'apoplexie était générale.

Seul Jalbert Legrand dans son cadre de bois de chêne, observait la scène avec un sourire en coin.


	3. Le jugement de l'ancêtre

Galicia devait absolument reprendre les choses en main et elle opta pour le sortilège d'amnésie, celui qu'elle aurait dû utiliser dès le départ mais Dumbledore renchérit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de mettre sa résolution en pratique.

\- Voyez-vous, j'éprouvais une certaine hâte à l'idée de me retrouver ici avec vous. Si vous voulez bien revenir sur votre décision de me bombarder de sortilèges, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de m'entretenir avec vous, si bien sûr, vous en avez quelque envie, lui dit-il en souriant.

Galicia se figea la baguette à moitié levée. De toute sa longue carrière, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ce qu'il lui proposait était contraire à toutes les lois auxquelles elle avait obéi jusqu'ici. C'était de la folie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air au bord de lui faire une crise de nerf et son sourire bienveillant l'encouragea à pousser l'entretient surréaliste.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- GALICIA ! rugit la grand-tante Meredith tandis que des murmures s'élevaient de tous les portraits.

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas lui mentir alors qu'il sait qui je suis ! lança Galicia, d'une part pour ennuyer sa tante, mais également certaine qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi futé, la stratégie de la demi-vérité serait la meilleure pour l'emmener à lui faire croire qu'il se fourvoyait complètement.

\- Et bien, lorsque je suis devenu directeur de Poudlard et que j'ai appris que mon portrait serait fait par la famille Griselaque au moment où je me retirerais de mes fonctions, je vous avoue que j'étais grandement honoré à l'idée de rencontrer des peintres aussi illustres, dit-il avec un mouvement ample du bras, saluant tous les portraits.

Plusieurs peintres, lui rendirent son salut et échangèrent quelques coups d'œil entre eux.

\- Cependant, les Griselaque sont surtout célèbres pour leurs portraits de défunts, accomplis au moment même de la mort et extrêmement ressemblants tant au niveau du caractère que de la physionomie, comme si le défunt avait réellement posé et était revenu des morts. Les seuls peintres au monde capables d'accomplir une telle prouesse. Les seuls donc pouvant garantir leurs portraits même en cas de mort accidentelle.

Plusieurs portraits s'assirent plus droits, certains relevèrent la tête et la grand-tante Meredith se rengorgea. C'était là en effet, la plus grande fierté de leur lignée et l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde sorcier.

\- Un grand mystère qui a donné lieu à bien des spéculations mais dont un coin du voile fut levé lorsqu'on découvrit la géniale invention de Calbert Griselaque, le retourneur de temps, lança Dumbledore.

Ce malheur avait frappé la famille au XVIIIe siècle. On avait arraché ce secret à Doroit Griselaque sous la torture. Malheureusement, chaque peintre Griselaque initié ayant fait le serment inviolable, le pauvre en était mort de toute façon. Le portrait de Doroit eut un frisson et évita sciemment les regards qui convergèrent vers lui. Par sa faute, le monde avait compris comment leurs peintures pouvait être livrée dans les quelques minutes suivant le décès. Par sa faute des retourneurs de temps se trouvaient dans les ministères de la magie du monde entier. Par sa faute, les grands peintres Griselaques avaient failli devenir des peintres ordinaires ! Talentueux certes, mais qu'est-ce que le talent à comparer d'un secret légendaire !

\- Par contre, jamais personne n'a réussi à savoir comment il vous était possible de faire des portraits aussi fidèles sans la présence du principal intéressé. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même longuement réfléchi à cette vieille énigme, par pur plaisir je vous rassure, et cette habile mise en scène m'a tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille. Si vous faites réellement revenir les morts, c'est probablement à leur insu et dans ce cas, un sort d'oubliette lancé par des fées, serait une excellente façon de les calmer et de vous assurer de leur coopération.

Galicia était soufflée. Elle eut une pensée fugitive pour les élèves de son institution. Il n'avait pas dû être facile de berner un directeur aussi astucieux mais elle-même avait une longue expérience des modèles et ne manquait pas d'arguments.

\- Bien entendu, nos secrets de peintres ont fascinés de nombreuses générations et c'est là une excellente déduction ; qui est cependant inexacte. Je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas mort monsieur Dumbledore, mentit Galicia misant le tout pour le tout. Nous avons aussi des contrats avec de grandes institutions dont le Mangemagot qui nous a commandé ce portrait de vous. Il y a quinze minutes vous avez transplané dans la cour intérieure, je vous ai accueilli moi-même à la porte et vous ai mené dans l'atelier. Ce sont véritablement les fées, comme je vous le disais, qui vous ont jeté un sortilège, d'ailleurs, l'exterminateur viendra à la fin de la semaine, ajouta-t-elle pour plus de réalisme.

\- Oui, bien entendu, c'est possible, acquiesça Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit non plus mon véritable nom car les gens deviennent si nerveux en ma présence. La « Grande Gallicia Griselaque ». Ils perdent leur naturel ce qui nuit à la qualité de la peinture et me fait perdre bien du temps. Il m'est beaucoup plus simple d'accueillir nos clients sous un nom d'emprunt. D'ailleurs, je fais votre portrait car mon apprenti est malade, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien entendu. Je me trompe peut-être, céda-t-il

\- Bien sûr que vous vous trompez ! assura-t-elle soulagée d'être en voie de gagner la partie. Maintenant, comme je suis démasquée et que vous savez que je suis la « grande Gallicia Griselaque », vous vous doutez que mon temps est précieux et que je serai sans pitié si vous ne vous montrez pas un modèle exemplaire, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Très bien, que dois-je faire ? dit Dumbledore se rangeant à ses arguments.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vous assoir sur ce fauteuil, expliqua Galicia en faisant un mouvement de baguette vers le petit fauteuil droit capitonné qui vint se placer juste derrière le directeur.

Dumbledore s'assit avec un air réjoui et Galicia se retourna pour placer son chevalet.

\- Je sais que je suis condamné depuis au moins une année et une année, c'était le temps qu'il me restait à vivre, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Je crains donc de revenir vous voir dans quelques jours. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux de peindre la même personne deux fois de suite.

Galicia qui s'était retourné pour placer son chevalet dans la bonne position ferma les yeux en jurant. Avant que son choix s'arrête sur la meilleure façon de se sortir de ce merdier, un grand éclat de rire s'éleva de l'un des tableaux du mur nord.

\- Hahaha ! Albus, tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! s'esclaffa Jalbert Legrand

Dumbledore leva la tête vers celui qui l'interpellait ainsi. Dans la trentaine, air distingué, veston multicolore sous une robe noire. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose.

\- Remarque, j'aurais aussi pu t'appeler petit Serredaigle manqué.

\- Jalbert ? Jalbert Legrand ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier.

\- Alors, on fait des misères à ma cousine germaine ? lança le portrait enchanté d'être reconnu. Je crois qu'elle est au bord de l'évanouissement mais c'est qu'elle ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant, se souvenant parfaitement du jeune homme qui avait vécu à Poudlard le temps d'un échange étudiant et avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups. Jalbert se retourna vers Galicia qui semblait plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Jamais une situation lui avait échappé à ce point.

\- Allons, cousine, ne lui enlevez pas la mémoire. Albus prend très bien la chose. N'est-ce pas Albus ?

L'intimé hocha la tête avec l'air le plus heureux du monde.

\- Laissez-le donc ! Nous avons tant de bons souvenirs à nous rappeler.

\- Jalbert, vous savez très bien que c'est impossible, dit Galicia très calmement.

\- Impossible ? Allons, rien ne vous en empêche ! rétorqua Jalbert.

\- Ha si il faut commencer à faire les caprices de tout un chacun, nous n'avons plus qu'à ouvrir les portes de l'atelier au public et faire des visites guidées ! cracha la grand-tante Meredith.

\- Meredith a laissé sa marque dans l'histoire pour son sens exagéré du mélodrame ! lança Kalvor, qui lui-même avait laissé sa marque comme coureur de jupons invétéré. Laissez-le donc Galicia, vous voyez bien qu'il ne fera pas de problèmes.

\- Le risque est déraisonnable ! lança le vieux portrait de Boullier.

\- Allons, il semble tout à fait calme.

\- C'est de la folie !

En un rien de temps, tous les tableaux se mirent à se lancer des arguments au travers de leurs cadres. Dumbledore, assis sagement, avait le nez en l'air et admirait le spectacle peu commun de cette querelle de portraits qui débattaient de son cas.

\- MAINTENEZ VOS LANGUES DERRIÈRE VOS DENTS ! hurla soudain une voix d'outre tombe.

Tous se turent aussitôt. Calbert Griselaque en personne se tenait dans le cadre d'Adrienne, celle qui avait ouvert la porte de l'atelier au sexe féminin, son chouchou depuis plus de 200 ans déjà. Malheureusement, les deux styles étaient relativement incompatibles et l'approche médiévale du portrait de Calbert en deux dimensions, jurait terriblement avec la technique très 18em, raffinée et délicate du portrait d'Adrienne. Personne cependant ne semblait s'en soucier et Dumbledore se leva pour mieux voir le légendaire fondateur de la lignée qui le dévisagea de toute sa grandeur.

\- La peur n'a donc t'elle point d'emprise sur votre col alors même que la mort jette son œil sur vous brave Albus ? demanda le portrait en le fixant.

-La mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus, noble Calbert, dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant avec respect.

\- Un seigneur de grand courage n'aurait guère mieux dit, ni plus vrai ! s'écria l'ancêtre visiblement enchanté. Laisse-le fillote. Par Dieu, il a la confiance de Calbert ! Il comparaît vaillant devant la mort et regarde ses yeux noirs sans braire.

Sur ce, il tapota l'épaule d'Adrienne et sortit du cadre. Galicia et ses ancêtres restèrent estomaqués quelques instants par cette prise de position des plus inattendues. …Était-ce bien le même Calbert qui vous faisait trois heures de remontrance sur la plus extrême des prudences à cultiver devant les modèles le jour de votre initiation ?

\- Ça alors ! souffla Jalbert qui n'en avait pas tant espéré.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, je dirais que nous allons oublier le sortilège d'amnésie, dit Galicia encore secouée.

\- Si tel avait été votre choix, je l'aurais accepté. Soyez en sûre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en souriant. Mais prenez garde. Si vous ajoutez la gentilhommerie à votre courage, je crains que le vieux Calbert ne vous laisse plus repartir, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Résignée à peindre pour la première fois un mort qui l'était en toute connaissance de cause, elle plaça son chevalet et claqua des doigts. L'elfe qui avait officié au sablier apparut tenant une grande toile sur laquelle figurait le fauteuil du bureau de Dumbledore. Privilège des maîtres, le décor plus ennuyeux à rendre, avait été peint longtemps d'avance par un apprenti, il n'y manquait que le modèle. Galicia plaça la toile tandis qu'Albus se rasseyait. Elle tendit la main et l'elfe y déposa une palette remplie de couleurs. Elle observa ses nuances et en passant sa baguette au dessus, en assombrit quelques unes, en éclaircit d'autres, rosit quelque peu les teintes chairs et ajusta les bleus afin qu'ils soient plus semblables à la robe de son modèle.

\- Prêt ? demanda Galicia.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Dumbledore, visiblement enchanté.


	4. Souvenirs du bon vieux temps

Galicia leva sa baguette.

\- Sanguinem

Aussitôt un bâton de sanguine s'éleva tout seul et traça en quelques secondes la silhouette exacte du modèle. Galicia appliqua ensuite au pinceau une mince couche de lavis afin de faire ressortir les lumières jusqu'à ce que le portrait immobile ressemble un peu à un fantôme. Une fois satisfaite, elle leva sa baguette.

\- Religarey.

Son croquis s'anima soudainement. On le voyait même respirer. Cette formule très connue et utilisée par la plupart des peintres sorciers du monde, permettait de relier le modèle au croquis afin que celui-ci suive tous ses mouvements comme un miroir. Cette similitude s'avérait parfaite pour travailler les différentes poses mais surtout, essentielle pour transmettre au portrait la façon de se mouvoir et de parler de la personne réelle, particulièrement au niveau des petites manies et tous les subtils détails de maintient qui rendent une personne unique, vivante et reconnaissable. Grâce à ce sortilège fameux, tout cela était en quelque sorte enregistré dans le portrait qui pouvait par la suite copier parfaitement la personne originale. Du moins, si vous aviez quelque talent dans le maniement du sortilège et du pinceau. On pouvait aller jusqu'à dire que chez les sorciers, l'art du portrait était né au moment où ce sortilège génial avait été mis au point, c'est-à-dire, dans l'Égypte antique.

-Très bien professeur, si vous vouliez bien tourner la tête.

Dumbledore tourna la tête et le croquis fit de même. Galicia en profita pour corriger la courbe de nez.

\- Maintenant, veuillez vous lever afin que je vous voie de plein pied.

Dumbledore se leva imité par le croquis. Galicia fit ressortir les plis de la robe puis lui demanda de se tourner afin qu'elle le voit de dos. Le croquis se tourna de même, ce qui permit à Galicia de tracer la courbe des cheveux et de parfaire la robe de derrière. Elle trempa ensuite son pinceau dans la couleur et l'appliqua sur le vêtement en légère touche, prenant soin de mettre autant de pâle que de foncé. Aussitôt, la couleur se déploya selon le croquis déjà tracé. Le bleu pâle se fondit aux touches de lumières tandis que le foncé se glissa dans les ombres. En quelques secondes, le vêtement fut esquissé et la maître n'eut plus qu'à caresser la peinture afin que les tons se fondent parfaitement, recréant l'illusion du tissu soyeux et chatoyant ; ou du moins, tel qu'il aurait dû l'être si monsieur Dumbledore n'avait pas été se rouler dans la boue ou dieu sait quoi d'autre, juste avant de poser.

Elle passa ensuite au devant de la robe. Elle mit à profit la même technique pour parfaire le vêtement de face puis Dumbledore dû marcher lentement de long en large afin qu'elle retouche le tissu en mouvement, ajoutant de la lumière ou des ombres pour atteindre un plus grand réalisme ainsi que l'effet feutré qu'elle affectionnait et qui faisait sa renommée personnelle.

\- Et voilà pour la robe, annonça la maître. Maintenant, passons au visage.

\- Déjà ? Je croyais que je devrais me changer, dit Dumbledore en désignant le piètre état de sa tenue.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai effacé les taches mais si vous y tenez …, suggéra Galicia à la blague.

\- Si c'est possible bien sûr ; pourquoi ne pas en garder une ou deux, dit le modèle avec un air espiègle.

La noble dame leva un sourcil incrédule mais son modèle semblait tout à fait sérieux.

\- Je crois que l'expression indignée de Phineas à la vue de ces taches saura me réjouir de façon quotidienne, assura le directeur avec un sourire mutin.

\- Heu … et bien …, bafouilla Galicia prise au dépourvu.

\- Allons cousine, depuis quand craignez-vous les difficultés ? lança Jalbert pour la taquiner. Bien sûr il est plus ardu de rendre un tissus sale qu'un tissus propre mais j'aurais cru que vous aviez le talent pourtant.

\- C'est très aimable à vous Jalbert, mais je ne craignais pas l'échec si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je me demandais seulement où disposer les saletés, rétorqua Galicia.

\- Ce n'est qu'un caprice, assura Dumbledore en levant la main l'air pour signifier qu'il pouvait s'en passer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les faire sur le bas du vêtement ? Ils ne paraîtront pas à moins que monsieur croise la jambe. Il pourra ainsi choisir le moment le plus opportun pour ennuyer son vis-à-vis, suggéra Lorain Loseille, peintre légendaire du XVe siècle, connu pour ses teintes lavandes dont nul descendant par ailleurs, n'avait pu obtenir le secret.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva des portraits qui jusque là avaient gardé le silence pour laisser leur descendante se concentrer.

\- Se faire peindre avec des saletés … Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi grotesque ! cracha la grand-tante Meredith.

Galicia ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lancer un regard complice au directeur. À bien y penser, cette idée s'avérait excellente.

\- Cher monsieur Dumbledore, voudriez-vous vous lever et poser votre pied sur la chaise s'il vous plaît.

Dumbledore suivi les instructions et le portrait copia le mouvement comme un miroir, laissant apparaître l'ourlet de la jupe sur le tableau. Galicia, visiblement très inspirée par les soupirs exaspérés de sa tante, y ajouta quelques belles taches de boue fort gracieuses et réussit même un superbe effet d'effilochure.

\- Et maintenant, le visage.

Dumbledore se rassit tandis qu'elle ajustait les teintes.

\- Jalbert, tandis que je termine ceci, pourquoi ne nous racontez-vous pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés vous et le professeur ? demanda Galicia en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

\- Mais oui ! Quelle excellente idée ! Si bien entendu Albus accepte que je lui rappelle quelques vieux souvenirs.

\- Il ne peut pas faire de tors de se rappeler quelques unes de ses frasques scolaires, répondit l'intimé en hochant la tête.

Jalber se cala confortablement dans son grand fauteuil de cuir et leva les yeux au ciel comme pour mieux se rappeler cette époque lointaine.

\- Lorsque j'ai fait cet échange étudiant et que je suis allé à Poudlard j'avais heu …

Il s'interrompit pour compter sur ses doigts en marmonnant.

\- Quatorze ans. Quatorze ans oui c'est bien ça. Et toi Albus treize non ? Pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a quatre maisons différentes là-bas et chacune est composée d'étudiants qui ont certaines qualités en commun. Gryffondor pour les audacieux et les téméraires, Serpentard pour les ambitieux et les rusés je crois, Serdaigle pour les studieux et les insupportablesje-sais-tout mais moi je suis allé à Poufsouffle bien sûr, dit-il avec un air de fierté non dissimulé.

\- Pourquoi bien sûr ? demanda le portrait d'un gros homme joufflu.

\- Parce que c'est à Poufsouffle que vont les artistes ! lança Jalbert comme si c'était tout à fait évident. Haaa, Poufsouffle. C'est une maison merveilleuse ! Il y avait toujours une fête dans un des dortoirs, toujours quelques bièreaubeurre cachées sous un divan ! Il y avait même un passage secret qui menait aux cuisines jamais à court de sucreries. Tous les soirs il y avait un divertissement organisé. Des fêtes, des poèmes, des dessins, des chants, des danses ! Surtout, il y avait de la musique tout le temps car pratiquement tous les musiciens de l'école étaient à Poufsouffle. On s'amusait tous les soirs ! … Tous les soirs.

Le portrait affichait un air de bonheur si convainquant que nul ne pouvait douter de l'affection qu'il gardait encore pour sa vieille maison d'adoption.

\- Ha si j'avais pu, j'y serais resté. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore comme ça, demanda Jalbert en regardant son vieux complice.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils l'air de dire qu'au fil des ans il en avait vu en effet de toutes les couleurs avec les joyeux drilles de Poufsouffle.

\- Voilà bien un discours de fainéant ! lança Meredith d'un ton hautain. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes revenu avec des notes aussi pitoyables !

Jalbert haussa les épaules ennuyé.

\- Chère tante, sans vouloir vous insulter, on croirait entendre une vraie Serdaigle ! De pauvres coincés ceux-là ! Non, vraiment on en avait pitié ! Ils nous détestaient mais ça, passe encore, sauf que les grands discours sur la morale, d'un pénible ! « Vous n'êtes que des crétins ! Vous agissez comme des enfants ! L'étude c'est la vie! Vous gâchez votre avenir ! », singea-t'-il avec une vois de fausset. Aujourd'hui ils doivent tous regretter d'avoir gaspillé leur folle jeunesse dans la poussière des bibliothèques, conclut-il avec un air légèrement diabolique.

\- Et comment avez-vous rencontré monsieur Dumbledore ? le relança Adrienne. Nous sommes pendus à vos lèvres dans l'attente de le savoir enfin.

\- Ha oui ! Ce cher Dumbledore. Vous ne le croiriez pas à le voir comme ça mais à l'époque, il était d'un ennui ! Il se promenait dans les couloirs avec un air d'enterrement, le nez dans des bouquins incompréhensibles …

\- Incompréhensibles pour vous sûrement ! le coupa Meredith qui n'avait pas trop apprécié de se faire traiter de coincée.

\- Pas que pour moi chère grand-tante mais pour bien des élèves, je vous l'assure. Treize ans imaginez. Il était premier dans toutes les matières. Haaa, les Serdaigle le traitait comme un frère sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor. Tu te souviens Albus ?

\- Comment l'oublier. Gaël Hampton avait même demandé à interroger le choixpeau à ce sujet. On lui avait répondu de se mêler de ses affaires, se souvint Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Galicia en profita pour faire ressortir son air mutin en accentuant la lumières sur ses joues et rehausser l'ombre du petit sourire en coin presque imperceptible.

\- Enfin bref, continua Jalbert, je trouvais épouvantable de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune être aussi ennuyeux et un bon jour, alors que je le croisai dans un couloir, je lui ai tout simplement volé son livre. Il était furieux mon petit Serdaigle manqué. Ah ! Insulté ! Hahaha !

Dumbledore éclata de rire lui aussi, à la grande satisfaction de Galicia qui réussit à fixer son éclat pour les siècles des siècles, d'un coup de pinceau habile.

\- Comme je refusai de le lui rendre j'ai reçu le sortilège de limace le plus incroyable de ma vie. …Épouvantable ! Il m'en sortait de partout !

\- Partout vraiment ? demanda Kavlor avec un regard suggestif, faisant éclater de rire tous les portraits.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, oui, de vraiment partout, admit Jabert. Vous pouvez rire mais j'ai failli y passer ! J'étouffais avec les limaces qui me sortaient du nez et presque des yeux ! déplora-t-il en ne faisant que redoubler l'hilarité générale.

\- Alors je l'ai mené à l'infirmerie, termina Dumbledore. Il m'a rendu mon livre et nous sommes devenus ami, dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie que Galicia amplifia légèrement en faisant pencher la tête du portrait un poil plus bas.

\- Oui. Et je lui ai appris à s'amuser un peu ce qui ne lui a pas fait de tors je dirais.

\- Pour ma part, je dirais que je t'ai appris à étudier ce qui ne t'as pas fais de tors non plus.

\- Hahaha ! Que serais-je devenu sans toi.

Il regarda Dumbledore avec un air de complicité que ce dernier lui rendit. Galicia hésita un instant. Il y avait dans cet air de complicité une sorte d'intimité étrange. Nul n'ignorait que Jalbert avait eu certaines préférences pour les beaux jeunes hommes, préférences qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu de faire une très courte carrière. Du moins, le soupçonnait-on. Il n'y avait pas de réelles preuves, mais les signes vulgaires qui avaient été gravés sur son cadavre assassiné laissaient entendre qu'il avait peut-être ce jour là, fait des avances à la mauvaise personne. Le coup d'œil que les deux amis venaient de se lancer mit un doute dans l'esprit de Galicia sur ce qu'avait pu être la nature de leur relation. Tant qu'à elle, cela ne la regardait nullement, mais en professionnelle qui a des comptes à rendre aux familles, elle atténua légèrement l'expression de complicité de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse rien y trouver de compromettant.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Maintenant monsieur Dumbledore, j'aurais besoin que vous vous leviez et que vous vous rasseyez.

Le professeur détourna les yeux du premier garçon qui l'avait embrassé comme s'il sortait d'une rêverie.

\- Vous dites ma chère ?

\- J'ai besoin de faire les plis de votre robe alors, il faudrait que vous vous levier et que vous vous asseyez à nouveau.

Ignorant les coups d'œil que Jabert et lui se lançaient à intervalles régulier, elle s'appliqua à faire ressortir les plis compliqués de la robe. Elle lui demanda de se lever et se rasseoir six fois de suite, question que le portrait ne fasse pas toujours les mêmes plis lorsqu'il se trouvait dans sa chaise. Considérant le haut niveau de difficulté posé par les tissus, la plupart des peintres considéraient que deux jeux de plis pour la position assise, jambes pliées et jambes croisées, étaient suffisants mais les Griselaque n'étaient pas les plus renommés des peintres pour rien et Galicia ne fit pas moins de trois positions assises et pour chacune, deux agencements de plis différents, tous riches et soignés. Et qui plus est, dans un temps record.

\- Bien, dit-elle en contemplant son ouvrage tout à fait satisfaisant. Voyons maintenant où nous en sommes.

Elle leva sa baguette et repassa les expressions que le portrait avait enregistrées jusqu'alors. Celui-ci dans un effet, qu'encore aujourd'hui elle trouvait amusant, repassa à la suite sourire, rire, amusement, bref, tout le côté joyeux de l'existence. Restait maintenant à passer aux aspects sérieux. La peur et l'inquiétude pour commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien surprendre un vieux renard tel que celui-ci ? se demanda-t-elle. Ha ! Essayons ceci.


	5. La clef de son

Le rideau derrière lequel se trouvait le sablier légendaire s'agita soudain et avec une violence inouïe, un dragon de trois mètres de haut arracha le rideau en se précipitant dans la pièce avec un cri assourdissant. Il disparut aussitôt.

Dumbledore se tenait debout, noble et menaçant. De lui se dégageait une grande force. Il avait enfoncé la main dans sa poche afin d'y saisir sa baguette mais ne l'y trouva pas et en fut quelque peu surpris.

\- Parfait, murmura Galicia sans rien retoucher au portrait.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tout ceci avait pour but de faire ressortir quelques signes d'angoisse chez le modèle, demanda le directeur quelque peu abasourdit.

\- Tout à fait cher professeur. Veuillez pardonnez cette mauvaise surprise mais vous avertir aurait gâché l'effet. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre baguette. Cela arrive souvent.

\- Mais enfin dame Galicia ! Vous eussiez-pu le tuer. À son âge ! Réalisez-vous ! dit Arnaud Griselaque, richement vêtu et enroulé dans un mantelet de vison, signe qu'il ait fait une belle carrière auprès de la royauté au début 15em siècle.

\- Allons, Monsieur Dumbledore est solide comme le roc. C'est tout à fait évident. N'est-ce pas professeur ? Et puis j'improvise comme vous pouvez l'imaginez car notre modèle en plus d'être conscient de tout ce qui se passe, est un peu trop futés, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à son modèle. Il est clair que le professeur n'y aurait pas cru plus de quatre seconde.

\- Bien facile et j'ajouterais, disgracieux, trancha Meredith. Je vous aurais cru plus créative avec un sorcier de cette trempe.

\- Ah ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! s'esclaffa Mortimer Griselaque engoncé dans un gracieux pourpoint bleu et coiffé la jolie perruque blanche qui était de mise pour tous les gentilhommes du XVIIIe siècle, Meredith, je vous ai vu de mes yeux jeter un crapaud sur Pierre le Grand ! Le Grand en personne ! Sur la question de la disgrâce, nous pourront donc repasser.

\- Il était notoire que Pierre le Grand avait horreur des crapauds ! se défendit Meredith.

\- Oui bien sûr. Tout serait parfait si le portrait du noble Pierre ne grimpait pas sur son siège en hurlant dès qu'on fait la moindre allusion aux batraciens.

\- Vous allez me rappeler cette histoire pour l'éternité j'imagine !

\- Allons ma tante, vous devriez être fière ! C'est votre tableau le plus célèbre justement pour cette raison, rétorqua Jalbert en riant.

\- Reste que damoiselle Galicia y a mis bien de la force. Un dragon tout de même ! rétorqua Arnaud résolu à avoir raison.

\- Et moi je vous dis que j'ai agit au mieux et il n'y a rien à y ajouter, trancha Galicia qui, comme tous les maîtres en poste, avait le dernier mot.

\- Moi je dis qu'elle a eu parfaitement raison seigneur Arnaud. L'effet obtenu est superbe ! On sent toute la force du personnage.

\- De plus, si un dragon se précipite dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, j'aurai l'air qui convient, ajouta Dumbledore.

\- En effet, dit Galicia en riant. Mais l'important est d'enregistrer une vaste gamme d'émotion. Par la suite, le portrait saura les agencer par lui-même.

Le professeur l'observa avec intérêt. Galicia en profita pour faire ressortir l'éclat de curiosité de son regard et puisque cette question semblait l'intéresser, poursuivit sur sa lancée afin de parfaire la subtilité de l'expression.

\- Par exemple, à partir de votre réaction devant le dragon le portrait pourrait élaborer un air de défi à l'annonce d'un complot, appuyer une suggestion importante par une posture droite et ferme ou encore soutenir le regard d'un adversaire.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Mais c'est une techniques assez compliquée que nous n'utilisons que dans des cas comme celui-ci. Normalement, la peinture est faite d'avance et reste auprès de son modèle afin de s'imprégner de lui.

\- C'est fascinant. Je dois avouer que je ne connais pas beaucoup les secrets de la peinture sorcière. Dommage de ne plus en avoir le temps. À tout le moins, j'aurais eu un dernier cours des plus palpitant et pas avec les moindres des maîtres, dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant imperceptiblement à l'adresse de Galicia.

\- Puisque vous semblez apprécier ce petit cours, continua Galicia tout en travaillant au portrait, je peux encore vous dire qu'habituellement, j'utilise mes modèles de façon plus … hum … plus technique. Par exemple, normalement, à la suite du dragon, je vous aurais fait tout oublier pour vous soumettre ensuite à une autre expérience que je vous aurais aussi fait oublier et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que je juge avoir une collection de réactions suffisantes pour l'obtention d'une gamme d'émotions intéressantes, du moins, assez pour rendre le portrait réaliste.

\- J'espère que je n'ajoute pas à votre tâche en vous empêchant de travailler comme vous en avez l'habitude, s'enquit le directeur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce sera simplement un peu plus long mais comme vous avez été d'assez bonne compagnie jusqu'ici, je ne m'en plains pas, le nargua gentiment la peintre.

\- Si vous faites tout oublier à votre modèle, rejouez-vous donc les fées qui lancent des sorts d'oubliette à chaque fois ? demanda le professeur avec intérêt.

\- En effet, les modèles croient qu'ils viennent juste d'arriver au moins une vingtaine de fois. C'est un peu redondant il faut l'avouer. Chaque métier a ses aspects ennuyeux.

\- Je suis totalement en désaccord ! déclara Martin Griselaque, un petit homme portant un monocle et tiré à quatre épingles dans sa chic redingote noire. Vous, vous nous jouez toujours les fées mais Emilien ici présent avait un génie épatant pour berner ses modèles, sauf votre respect professeur.

L'intimé, un gros homme joufflu qui n'avait pourtant l'air de rien leva la main l'air de dire que tout cela était fort exagéré.

\- Allons, ne faites pas le modeste Emilien. Vous nous avez grandement divertis que s'en était un vrai plaisir à chaque oubliette.

\- Je confirme ! déclara Adrienne, Emilien n'était jamais à cours d'idées !

Des murmures d'approbation et des ricanements s'élevèrent de tous les portraits plus anciens que celui d'Emilien décédé en 1834.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Evrett, le maître de Galicia. N'auriez vous pas quelques exemples à nous soumettre car j'avoue que j'ignorais qu'Emilien avait un tel talent.

\- Par exemple … par exemple, Martin Griselaque tapota sa joue en réfléchissant. Ah ! Je me souviens du baron du Arnais.

\- Hahaha ! Ha oui, lui il était assez remarquable ! renchérit Kavlor.

\- Le pauvre ! Emilien lui avait fait croire qu'il était sa tante et qu'ayant apprit la peinture, elle avait absolument besoin d'un modèle.

\- Mais enfin Émilien, qu'aviez vous fait de votre moustache? demanda Evrett.

\- Il l'avait gardé, ne vous en déplaise! lança Kavlor en faisant crouler la galerie de portrait sous les rires. Le baron était un peu lent de la caboche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire mais il était si mignon notre Emilien en robe de dentelle et chapeau de tulle!

\- C'était tout à fait admirable mais moi j'ai été particulièrement marqué par la directrice de Durmstrang, s'esclaffa Hector, peintre du 19em siècle qui s'était grandement distingué dans les effets de clairs-obscurs.

\- Lui faire croire que l'atelier était une hallucination provoquée par un abus de fèves jaunes ensorcelés par des ennemis, c'était tout de même peu commun ! rigola Kavlor.

\- Surtout qu'Emilien s'était transformé lui-même en fève jaune hystérique, ajouta Anaoï, peintre du 17e qui n'était pas renommé outre-mesure, mais à qui on devait tout de même d'excellentes améliorations à la clef de son.

\- J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu plaisir à vous surprendre mais la mise en scène de la fève jaune n'avait qu'un objectif professionnel puisqu'il me fallait faire ressortir la personnalité paranoïaque de cette distinguée directrice. C'était une commande expresse de l'école qui alors comptait sur elle pour débusquer les complots, dit Emilien modestement.

\- Allons mon cher, la fève jaune, c'était tout simplement fabuleux ! Et que dire de ce gros vicomte, vous savez celui qui adorait la polka et qui …

\- Voilà qui suffit ! C'est malin de se moquer des modèles justement devant un modèle, coupa Meredith en désignant Dumbledore.

\- Merci de votre sollicitude à mon égard mais tout cela est des plus passionnant, je vous assure. Il n'y a nulle offense, assura le professeur.

\- Et bien, tout cela est fort instructif. Je suis désolée de vous ennuyer avec mes fées, dit Galicia tout de même un peu dépitée. Tout le monde n'est pas un joyeux drille de naissance.

\- Allons, les fées sont très bien. L'important s'avère être le résultat, n'est-il pas vrai ? assura Arnaud en prenant les autres à témoin. Et nul n'arrive à être aussi crédible que vous.

Chacun confirma la bonne parole d'Arnaud. Galicia haussa les épaules comme pour dire que de toute manière cela n'avait pas grande importance et se remit à l'ouvrage.

\- Si je puis me permettre une nouvelle question, renchérit Dumbledore, j'aimerais bien savoir comment le portrait arrive à produire des sons ? Enregistrez-vous mes paroles de la même façon que mes mouvements ? demanda le professeur intrigué.

\- En quelque sorte mais c'est le travail de la clef de son, répondit Galicia sans lever les yeux de sa peinture.

\- Clef de son dites vous ?

\- Oui, regardez derrière vous, elle est là, dit Galicia en la pointant de sa baguette.

Le professeur se retourna et remarqua dans un coin derrière l'estrade une sorte de grand cornet des plus étranges, surtout que celui-ci se tenait sur un perchoir.

\- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet.

\- Mais oui, allez-y. Vous pouvez vous lever à votre guise, l'informa la maître-peintre.

Dumbledore s'approcha de l'objet. Il était formé d'un grand cornet doré semblable à celui d'un gramophone. Cependant, il était tout ouvragé et gravé de runes délicates. Fait étrange, il était muni de pattes semblables à des serres de hiboux. Le sorcier voulu en faire le tour mais il n'y réussit guère car la clef de son tournait l'ouverture de son cornet face à lui, pivotant à la manière d'une tête. Il tenta de passer derrière elle mais celle-ci se retourna sur son perchoir afin de lui faire face encore une fois.

\- L'une des meilleures clef de son qu'on puisse trouver dans le monde sorcier, affirma fièrement Anaoï.

\- Fascinant. Et comment fonctionne-t-elle ? demanda le professeur en admirant l'objet.

\- Elle enregistre votre voix et l'intègre au tableau, c'est tout simple, répondit le concepteur. Montrez-lui Galicia, cela l'intéressera certainement, dit le peintre, visiblement fort content d'attirer l'attention du célèbre sorcier sur son invention.

\- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas ma chère. J'en serais enchanté, dit Dumbledore.

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas, répondit Galicia en posant palette, pinceaux et baguette sur la petite table disposé à cet effet. Mais je crois que vous trouverez l'ajout des sons plus intéressant que la capture de voix. Permettez.

Dumbledore laissa place à sa portraitiste qui se plaça devant le cornet.

\- Pour l'instant, elle vous suit toujours car elle capture votre voix. Pour en changer, je dois annoncer un autre domaine auditif. « Bruits », prononça distinctement la peintre.

Aussitôt, la clef de son tourna son cornet vers Galicia.

\- Je dois ensuite annoncer quel type de bruit je souhaite faire entendre. Voulez-vous essayer ?

\- Je dois simplement nommer n'importe quel son ?

\- Exactement.

\- Très bien. « bonbon citron », dit Dumbledore.

Le cornet se tourna aussitôt vers le professeur et autour du cornet apparurent de petites images fantomatiques et animées. On y voyait une bouche suçotant un bonbon, une autre faisant la grimace, des bonbons jaunes dans un plat qui s'entrechoquaient alors qu'une main tentait de s'en saisir, un bonbon tombant par terre, plusieurs bonbons tombant par terre et d'autres mises en scènes semblables.

\- Nous pourrions demander des bonbons plus gros, plus sonores, rebondissant, se fracassant ou tout autre chose ; les possibilités sont infinies comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Mais disons que nous voulons entendre celui-ci.

Galicia pointa les bonbons en train de tomber et l'image fut aussitôt aspirée dans le cornet. 

\- «Bruit de pas», annonça Galicia. Et voilà, vos bruits de pas sont intégrés. Allez-y.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et bien marchez, expliqua Galicia amusée.

Le professeur se mit à marcher normalement, seulement, à chacun de ses pas, le bruit des bonbons tombant par terre se faisait entendre en provenance du tableau.

\- Bien sûr, pour la marche, on utilise normalement des bruits de pas plus conventionnels. Si je laisse le son ainsi, tous vos successeurs auront le bonheur d'entre des cascades de bonbons à chacun de vos pas.

\- C'est prodigieux ! dit Dumbledore, visiblement enchanté de faire soudainement des bruits de bonbon au citron en marchant.

\- Oui mais cette fois, vous aurez beau insister, je refuse de vous laissez passer cette petite fantaisie, dit Galicia en riant.

\- Dommage mais tout à fait compréhensible, acquiesça le sorcier. Je crains que ceci nuise quelque peu à la concentration de mes distingués collègues.

Galicia effaça le bruit d'un coup de baguette et remit la clef de son en mode voix tandis que Dumbledore reprenait sa place.

\- Oserais-je demander chère maître … car il y a dans cet atelier un objet légendaire que je serais ma foi, extrêmement honoré de contempler de mes propres yeux. Si bien sûr, la chose est possible.

Galicia leva les yeux sur lui. Un frisson la parcourut. Faire la démonstration de la superbe clef de son d'Anaoï était une chose mais risquer sa vie en était une autre.


	6. Le retourneur de temps

Galicia eut un sourire désolé.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup accéder à votre souhait mais comme vous vous en doutez, cela s'avère impossible cher professeur car nous avons tous fait le serment inviolable en ce qui concerne les secrets de cet atelier.

\- Bien entendu, concéda Dumbledore en s'adossant dans son fauteuil, quelque peu déçu.

Galica en profita pour fixer l'expression en accentuant quelque peu le froncement de sourcil.

\- Et plus d'un serment inviolable ! Car depuis la trahison de Doroit nous en faisons deux ! ajouta Joan Griselaque, peintre prisé du XVIe pour sa maîtrise sans pareille des contrastes.

\- Je n'ai jamais trahit ce secret ! coupa Doroit insulté. J'ai été torturé et vous n'avez pas vu tous les tendons qu'ils m'ont arrachés avec de grandes pinces chauffées à blanc qui …

\- Bien entendu, nul ne vous le reproche ! dit Martin Griselaque en ajustant son monocle. Vous connaissez Joan, il parle avant de réfléchir, ajouta-t-il en faisant de gros yeux à l'intimé.

\- J'avoue que je suis parfois trop spontané mais il n'est plus temps de s'améliorer une fois devenu portrait, dit Joan avec une petite révérence d'excuse à Doroit. Je disais donc au bénéfice de monsieur Dumbledore, que depuis ce regrettable évènement - où Doroit n'a certes rien à se reprocher – que nous faisons non seulement un serment inviolable relatif aux secrets de l'atelier mais également, dit-il en levant le doigt, le serment de n'avoir jamais l'intention de dévoiler ces secrets dans le monde.

\- Et voilà ! dit Doroit comme si c'était l'évidence même. Si on y avait pensé avant, j'eus trépassé avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit et nous n'en serions pas là.

\- Certes, il en est ainsi, concéda Alaric Griselaque qui affichait une technique de peinture si ancienne qu'elle était presque semblable à celle du portrait de Calbert.

\- Si je puis me permettre, dit Dumbledore en levant les yeux vers les portraits, cette malheureuse affaire a un heureux revers. Grâce à ce sablier, la vie de deux innocents a pu être sauvée dans une sombre affaire où j'ai été impliqué.

\- Parlez-vous de quelque chose qui concerne le retour du … «Seigneur des ténèbres» ? demanda Evrett.

\- Oui. Ces évènements y étaient reliés, acquiesca Dumbledore.

On touchait enfin au sujet dont les ancêtres étaient fort curieux et les coups d'œil intéressés sautèrent d'un tableau à l'autre.

\- Est-ce donc vérité que nous ayons fort à craindre de ce suppôt du démon ? demanda brusquement Bertille, peintre du XIIIem siècle qui avait fondé l'académie de peinture.

Le portrait de l'ancêtre, un bel homme blond sur fond de feuille d'or, était bien amoché suite à un maléfice infligé par un vil jaloux, mais même au travers les vilaines craquelures qui défiguraient le tableau, on avait aucune peine à deviner son inquiétude.

\- Si nous ne réussissons pas à l'arrêter, je crains que le monde ne soit pas assez grand pour fuir les dommages qu'il pourra lui faire, répondit Dumbledore avec regret.

\- Mais … mais que faites-vous donc en Angleterre ? demanda Meredith avec désobligeance. N'essayez-vous donc pas de l'arrêter ?

\- Bien entendu chère Dame Meredith, dit Dumbledore poliment, mais la chose est complexe. Je ne crois pas que le monde n'ait jamais eu à affronter quoi que ce soit de semblable. On le dit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et je suis en effet tenté de le croire.

Même Galicia cessa de peindre pour l'observer avec inquiétude.

\- Mais le monde n'est pas sans ressource et il y a encore de l'espoir, ajouta Dumbledore. C'est l'œuvre à laquelle j'aurai consacré ma vie et nous sauront bientôt si elle aura réussie ou échouée. Cependant, je crains de ne plus y pouvoir grand-chose désormais, dit-il avec un geste d'impuissance.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Galicia.

Dumbledore sourit, presque amusé.

\- Ce secret est du même ordre que votre légendaire sablier, j'en ai peur.

Les portraits se regardèrent, aussi inquiets que désappointés. Jabert croisa les bras dans son cadre doré et leva un sourcil malicieux.

\- Et que dirais-tu si nous faisions un échange ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

\- Un échange ? demanda ce dernier sans être sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Secret contre secret, proposa Jabert.

\- Mais enfin Jabert ! hurla presque Meredith. Vous avez perdu l'esprit !

\- C'est ce qu'il m'en sembloi, renchérit Bertille stupéfait.

\- Nous avons fait le serment de ne rien divulguer AU MONDE mais Albus en serait bien incapable, par conséquent, aucun serment ne saurait être violé, statua le peintre.

La proposition causa une petite commotion dont on put juger au silence de mort qui tomba sur l'atelier.

\- Le fillot a ma foi raison, décréta Clodomir dans un vieux portrait du XIVem qui représentait l'ancêtre bedonnant sur fond de forêt enchanteresse.

\- Que parlottez-vous ? dit Bertille ébahit.

\- Que par ma foi, le serment ne serait point trahit, assura Clodomir.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous vieille mule ! De serment inviolable il n'y avait point tandis même que votre dépouille n'était plus que poussière au fond de votre bière, rétorqua Bertille.

\- Clodomir a raison, dit Astor.

Tous les portraits regardèrent le successeur de Doroit, qui avait établi la formule du second serment inviolable dès son entrée en poste.

\- Il a raison, répéta Astor. Il n'y aurait nulle trahison considérant que monsieur Dumbledore ne pourrait sous aucune condition révéler quoi que ce soit. Par conséquent, aucun secret ne peut sortir de l'atelier et être révélé au monde, assura-t-il en coupant court au débat.

Clodomir se rengorgea fièrement tandis que Bertille se trouva fort marri d'avoir perdu la joute et une craquelure toute fraîche apparut dans un coin de son tableau.

\- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet étât noble Bertille car vous en perdez vos dorures, souligna Adrienne.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas un sacrilège ! dit Jabert. Albus est mort et il le sait. Cette situation est tout à fait exceptionnelle et ne risque pas de se reproduire. Je crois que de savoir ce qui se passe réellement vaut amplement la peine de faire cet échange; et c'est un échange qui ne comporte aucun risque ! Pas le moindre.

\- Vous palabrez en vain tous.

L'assemblée leva les yeux sur Calbert qui venait d'apparaître dans le tableau de Jabert. Ce dernier se retourna vers son ancêtre, sans pouvoir croire que le grand honneur de recevoir la visite de Calbert dans son propre cadre venait de lui échoir. Un honneur d'autant plus grand que les rumeurs sur sa moralité ne plaisait guère au fondateur d'un autre temps. Même si cela signifiait surtout que Calbert appuyait sa proposition d'échange avec son droit de veto, il se rengorgea en se tenant bien droit dans son veston impossible.

\- Vous discourez sans le moindre savoir de ce que pense le noble Dumbledore, continua le patriarche.

\- Alors ? dit Méredith d'un ton tranchant qui indiquait clairement son désaccord. Qu'en pense-t-il ?

Dumbledore qui s'était levé à l'entrée de Calbert, jeta un regard d'envie au rideau rouge qui dissimulait l'un des objets les plus légendaire du monde sorcier et baissa la tête, comme pour réfléchir un instant.

\- J'emporterai votre secret dans la tombe, rien de plus certain dit-il en relevant la tête mais le secret que moi je porte, est le seul espoir qu'a encore notre monde aussi, l'enjeu est grand. S'il fallait qu'il soit éventé, plus rien ne pourrait arrêter le massacre, dit-il avec un air sérieux que nul ne lui avait vu encore et qui fut aussitôt ajouté au tableau par Galicia.

Tous les portraits secouèrent énergiquement la tête avec force dénégation, certains que la confidence ne comportait aucun risque.

\- Sans vouloir offenser aucun des grands maîtres ici présents et en vous assurant que je suis extrêmement honoré par cette offre, on ne peut nier que certains portraits ont commis des impairs notables en ce domaine, souligna Dumbledore.

\- La chose est impossible, assura Calbert.

\- Et j'en ai la preuve ! s'écria Cassius, peintre du XVem siècle coiffé d'un bonnet rouge et d'une mante violette en vogue à son époque. Lorsque je trépassai en duel, avec le fourbe Nicolaï de la Grande Marche comme certain s'en souviendront, je venais tout juste d'annoncer mes fiançailles avec la belle Clothilde Poissy. La pauvre était dévastée comme on l'imagine, aussi je décidai de lui faire un poème par-delà la mort, un adieu tout à fait romanesque.

\- Cela va sans dire, en convint Dumbledore.

\- Je vins ici dans le plus grand secret, afin de profiter du calme silence qu'exige une pareille entreprise. Je fis des vers émouvants et excellents que j'appris par cœur et je fis avertir ma donzelle qui se présenta toute en émoi. Je m'apprêtai à lui réciter le billet mais à ma grande horreur, rien ne put franchir mes lèvres scellées. Même devant ses pleurs déchirants et malgré mes efforts acharnés, je ne réussis à livrer un seul mot du poème.

\- J'ai moi-même assisté à cette scène fort pathétique, confirma Bertille. Cassius en était si rougeau qu'on avait peine à le croire.

\- On ne saurait dire moins. Pensez, ma fiancée en déduit que j'étais parjure et me maudit pour mon plus grand désespoir, dit-il tristement.

\- Certains ont rapporté que si elle eut entendu votre poésie, la chose eut pu être pire, dit Kavlor en baissant les yeux vers le portrait de Cassius d'un air moqueur.

\- Ha ça ! Qu'en savez-vous ! s'insurgea le poète qui devint aussitôt d'un beau rouge tomate.

\- Hahaha ! Voyez professeur ! dit Kavlor. Cassius est célèbre pour ses folles teintes cramoisies lorsque ses portraits s'emportent. Il fallait saisir l'occasion de vous le faire admirer.

\- Tripot de bas étage ! Grenouillère sans vergogne ! cria Cassius. Comme si de mon temps, on pouvait tendre le poing et se servir dans toutes les couleurs selon son caprice ! Comme si on avait vos sots sortilèges pour jouer des teintes selon son goût ! À la dure nous avons dû peindre monsieur ! À la dure que vous en chialeriez à vous en mollir la vessie de petit capricieux que vous portez dans vos misérables entrailles. J'ai dû ramasser et cuire et sécher et moudre de plein baquets de sang de souris caillé pour avoir cette couleur moi monsieur ! Et j'en ai usé pour ma peine ! Et avec grande fierté !

Le portrait était maintenant si empourpré qu'on avait dès lors la certitude que la préparation de sang de souris donnait le rouge le plus vif du monde.

\- C'est une bien belle couleur, assura Dumbledore admiratif.

\- N'est-il pas ? dit Cassius en jetant un regard assassin au portrait Kavlor au-dessus de lui. Enfin… qu'est-ce que je disais avant que ce bougre … Ha oui. Je n'ai rien pu réciter à ma fiancée pour mon malheur ainsi, vous voyez que même devant la plus extrême urgence, rien de ce qui se dit ici ne peut en sortir, le voudrait-on plus que la vie.

Galicia qui avait tout ce temps magnifié ou adoucit les diverses expressions d'incertitudes et d'hésitations qu'avait affiché son modèle, releva la tête.

\- Si je puis me permettre professeur, je vous encourage à ne rien révéler d'informations aussi graves afin de ne pas troubler votre paix. Cependant, si vous souhaitez les partager, je vous assure qu'il est impossible que la moindre d'entre elle soit éventée. Même si votre Seigneur des ténèbres vient jusqu'ici pour apprendre de nous comment faire revenir les mort, il n'aura que mon cadavre pour se dédommager de sa peine. Du moment où j'aurais l'intention de lui révéler quoi que soit, je trépasserais aussitôt.

Dumbledore resta silencieux tandis que les portraits retenaient leur souffle. Finalement, il releva la tête, les yeux pétillants.

\- C'est un échange honnête et bien tentant en effet. Bien tentant …, dit le sorcier en se caressant la barbe. Et qu'en est-il du sortilège auquel je suis soumis ? Celui qui, dit-on, fait revivre les morts. En aurais-je aussi la formule ? demanda-t-il en fin négociateur.

\- Vous en aurez connoissance.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. Au centre de la galerie, le portrait moyenâgeux d'un homme pâle au visage acéré comme une lame de couteau l'observait de ses yeux perçants. Il portait une couronne, une cape rouge vif et posait sur un fond bleu royal rempli d'étoiles. À la main, il tenait un parchemin ancien tel un sceptre.

\- Mais nous sauront de même, l'ensemble des vôtres, renchérit Hector Griselaque, qui avait élaboré le fameux sortilège. Secrets contre secrets, ajouta t'-il en désignant son parchemin. Avons-nous votre parole ?

Dumbledore dévisagea l'ancêtre un instant. Le plus grand mystère du monde sorcier, celui sur lequel tant de savants et de chercheurs s'étaient brisés misérablement, était à sa portée. Sur lui, on avait forgé des légendes, des quêtes avaient été lancées, le cercle de Merlin lui-même l'avait classé plus grand mystère de tous les temps et aujourd'hui, ce secret légendaire était à sa portée. N'était-ce pas la plus extraordinaire façon de terminer une vie de passion pour l'étude ? Bien sûr que si et Dumbledore sourit imperceptiblement.

\- Vous avez ma parole.


	7. Secret de peintre

Un murmure d'excitation parcouru la galerie de portrait; assorti de quelques reniflements indignés. Avait-on jamais rien vu de tel dans l'atelier du noble Calbert ? Celui-ci claqua des doigts en pointant le portrait de Louis Griselaque où se tenait fièrement un homme au visage mince garni d'une petite moustache et d'une barbe bien taillée. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau de feutre tout simple, mais sous sa cape noire, on devinait une chemise richement brodée typique du XVIem siècle.

\- Montrez le sablier au Sieur Dumbledore, dit Calbert avec tout le sérieux qui s'imposait.

Aussitôt, un elfe apparut de nulle part éleva la main vers le tableau qui s'envola aussitôt vers le rideau rouge devant lequel il flotta gracieusement. Dumbledore le suivit tout en joignant respectueusement les mains.

\- Messire Dumbledore, il me revient l'immense honneur de présenter, le légendaire sablier du noble Calbert, dit le portrait en désignant le rideau qui s'ouvrit.

Comme si on avait ouvert un coffret d'or et d'argent, le tout premier des retourneurs de temps apparut, resplendissant. Sur un pied semblable à une serre d'aigle, un grand anneau d'or était enchâssé. À l'intérieur un magnifique cerceau du même métal, gravé d'étoiles mais plus petit, s'y encastrait,. Au cœur de celui-ci, un sablier de verre tout en rondeur tournait paresseusement sur lui-même tandis que de la poudre d'argent dessinait des figures abstraites derrière le verre sans qu'on puisse être sûr si elle montait ou descendait. Bien que le sablier fasse un peu plus d'un mètre de haut, il était assez semblable à ceux du ministère. Cependant, sa facture d'une richesse sans pareille l'en distinguait sans nul doute possible.

\- Magnifique, souffla Dumbledore.

Le portrait de Louis Griselaque sembla satisfait de l'air admiratif de son vis-à-vis et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Le sablier a été créé par le seigneur Galager en personne, grand créateur d'objets magiques dont vous connaissez sans doutes maints exploits, puis acquis en secret par Anario dont le noble Calbert est le fils légitime. Le seigneur Galager ayant trépassé peu après, personne n'ouïe jamais rien de son invention avant que l'on forçât maître Doroit d'en révéler l'existence. Pour le reste, les ajouts sont de ma personne, termina le portrait fièrement.

Et ces ajouts étaient certes parmi les objets les plus mystifiants que le monde sorcier ait porté. À la droite du sablier, sur un pied d'or semblable à une patte de lion, on avait placé une demi-sphère d'environ un mètre de diamètre. Celle-ci supportait un assemblage hétéroclite composé d'un labyrinthe de petits tuyaux d'argents. Enchâssés parmi cette forêt de tuyauterie on distinguait des sphères qui semblaient faites de métal rouge et de nombreux petits cylindres d'onyx comprenant des parties mécaniques, des rouages ou des mesures. Le tout était surmonté de plusieurs cadrans affichant des runes compliquées et quelques chiffres. Le portrait de Louis Griselaque attendit que le professeur fasciné, ait fait le tour de l'étrange tableau de bord avant de continuer.

\- Permettrez messire que je vous narre le contexte, dit Louis. Lorsque le seigneur Calbert entra en possession de l'objet, son vif esprit lui en fit saisir tout l'intérêt. S'il se trouvait que la commande urgeait, il s'avérait possible de la rendre en un temps défiant un bond de chat mais mieux encore, il suffisait de revenir quelques heures avant la mort d'un sujet pour pouvoir le peindre.

Dumbledore acquiesca en observant la délicate mécanique de près.

\- Mais voilà la peine qui s'en suivit : sous Alaric, successeur de maître Calbert, on commença à ouïe dire que nos portraits portaient malheur puisqu'il arrivait plus souvent que de coutume que nos modèles trépassent aussitôt le portrait achevé. C'est comme on l'imagine, une bien fâcheuse réputation et comme les commandes se mirent à baisser, maître Alaric cru plus prudent de cesser d'user du sablier à cette fin.

\- C'était ce qu'il falloit faire, Dieu m'en soit témoin! rugit un vieux portrait délavé où un peintre moyenâgeux à large chapeau vert levait le poing.

\- Allons, maître Alaric, personne ne vous le reproche, répondit Galicia qui raffinait la vaste gamme d'expressions concentrées et intéressées que lui procurait son modèle en examinant le sablier.

\- Personne? Parlottez-en un peu avec ce fourbe, ignorante fillotte! cracha Alaric en indiquant d'un doigt méprisant le cadre où son élève, Hector Griselaque restait impassible.

Tous les portrait se turent, chacun sachant bien que l'ancêtre gardait une dent plus qu'amère contre son descendant et successeur. Louis Griselaque s'éclaircit la gorge et renchérit.

\- Hector Griselaque lorsque vint son tour, souhaitait recommencer à user du sablier mais pour cela, nul ne devait savoir que le mort avait posé et c'est pourquoi il inventa le fameux sortilège dont il vous entretiendra lui-même, hum ... Mais voilà où j'interviens messire, c'est que pour pouvoir accomplir la magie en question, il faut lancer le sort à la seconde même où le modèle trépasse puis, encore plus difficile, l'y ramener la seconde suivante afin que nul ne se rende compte de rien. Je ne sais professeur si vous pouvez imaginer la difficulté et tous les problème qui en découloit.

\- Cher maître, je crains que cela me soit quelque peu difficile, dit Dumbledore détournant son attention de la machinerie, je n'ai jamais eu à accomplir quoi que ce soit de semblable.

\- Et grand bien vous fasse! s'exclama Clodomir. Chercher une fiente de loir dans un tas de fumier est une tâche plus aisée. Il fallait parfois s'y reprendre à cent fois!

\- Et c'est peu dire, appuya Arnaud. Nos fillots ont grande chance de s'en remettre à un instrument d'aussi bon usage.

\- Je vous rend grâce maître Arnaud, remercia Louis en saluant de son feutre à plume dans son cadre flottant. En effet, il falloit à cette époque, que les elfes fassent des allez-retour sans fin pour avertir le maître du bon moment. Il falloit aussi reculer le sablier tant que l'on n'avait capturé parfaitement le modèle. Mais les véritables difficultés venaient par la suite car c'est une obligeance de le ramener au moment exact où nous l'avons pris. Voilà qui n'est pas simple à calculer posément.

\- Grandement malaisé serait un terme plus juste maître Arnaud, coupa Bertille, le fondateur de l'académie, mais vous emberlificotez l'histoire. Ces problèmes vinrent bien plus tard. Au moment où je pris la succession de maître Hector, j'avais connoissance de ce qu'il falloit faire pour ravir le modèle et l'emmener ici mais le renvoyer, voilà qui n'était guère au point. À cette époque, il falloit retourner le mort en personne et faire tout oublier aux familles ce qui était ma foi, fort malaisé en ces temps qui ne connaissaient encore les oubliettes et les amnésies. Je devais placer dans la tête de tout le monde, de faux souvenirs ce qui vous m'en croirez, n'était point aisé. Heureusement maître Hector avait laissé grande quantité de notes mais je dû me coltiner moult essais et recherches pour arriver à rendre le mort par magie et éviter tous ces troubles.

\- Vous voulez parler de vos échecs ? le nargua Kavlor. Certains disent que si vous en avez tant fait, c'est que vous vous n'entendiez rien aux travaux pratiques

\- Ils ont tors, répondit Bertille sans mordre à la plaisanterie. Ces erreurs, il falloit bien les faire. En mes années jouvencelles, j'abattis un formidable labeur dont tous mes fillots ont grandement profité et vous particulièrement Kavlor.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que votre fainéantise est proverbiale mon cher, jeta la grand-tante Meredith.

\- Ma fainéantise? s'exclama Kavlor faussement outré. Il vaudrait mieux parler d'une juste conception du partage entre plaisirs et labeurs, dit-il en levant un doigt philosophe.

\- Mais même lorsque maître Bertille arriva à ses fins, continua Louis, nos ennuis n'en finirent pas pour autant car les erreurs de calcul recèlent leur lot de conséquences. Le modèle doit être ramené la seconde qui suit celle où on l'a enlevé sinon et bien … aucun de nous n'a jamais été présent pour constater la chose de visu mais on a rapporté des fumées et des puanteurs ou l'apparition d'un jumeau inopiné qui devait être lui aussi enterré, ce qui causait quelques troubles.

\- J'ai mémoire de désagréments bien plus fâcheux, renchérit Bertille. Je ne savait guère que les allers et retours devaient être de si grande précision et par conséquent, il y eut bien des malheurs. Le temps que je trouvasse d'où sortait le problème, on a vu des modèles revenir à leur place tout désassemblés ou avec deux têtes, du feu qui jaillissait des yeux et même ce qui avait toute apparence de grands hurlements de diables.

\- S'agirait-il des attaques démoniaques du XIIIème siècle? Est-ce que ce n'était pas … quel était le nom… les démons … les démons du Billieux? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Il est vrai que c'est ainsi qu'on en parla, admis Louis. Mais il faut bien le dire, les gens de cette époque s'impressionnaient d'un rien.

\- Vraiment? dit Dumbledore ravi, voilà un secret que je ne m'attendais pas à percer ce soir. On raconte que c'est le chevalier Germain le bilieux qui y mit fin; est-ce vrai?

\- AH! Celui-là … c'étoit une vraie tête de cul de porc! rigola le portrait de Bertille. Un sot et guère plus chevalier qu'un poulet. L'histoire véritable consiste en ce que je trouvois enfin la formule au moment où ce pauvre diable assurât qu'il s'était battu contre une armée de démon au fond d'une vieille grotte. On en déduit qu'il avait mit fin au problème mais c'est là belle fadaise, sur ma foi.

\- Très intéressant, dit Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe. Vraiment très intéressant.

\- Enfin, peu importe la nature exacte des troubles, ces ennuis, vous vous en doutez, étaient la hantise de tous les maîtres Griselaque avant l'invention du calculis mortem.

\- C'est donc ainsi qu'on nomme cet instrument extraordinaire, dit Albus en s'intéressant à nouveau au tableau de bord. Puis-je vous demander s'il ne fonctionnerait pas avec des plumes de coucous.

\- Tout juste, dit Louis en souriant. Plume de coucou et griffes de faucheuse.

\- Griffe de faucheuse … Bien sûr … J'ai toujours pensé que le moyen-âge était une époque extraordinairement ingénieuse, dit Dumbledore en caressant un minuscule tuyau d'argent du bout du doigt. Et en voilà bien la preuve.

\- Je vous en rend grâce messire, remercia Louis. Comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, la clef du calculis mortem est cette petite plaque d'argent, que vous voyez ici, sous le cylindre central.

\- N'est-ce pas celle que j'ai signé lorsque Poudlard a passé la commande du portrait? demanda Albus en se penchant pour mieux la voir.

\- Tout juste, encore une fois. La plaque est enchantée de façon à ce que lorsque celui qui l'a signé en est à ses derniers instants, l'heure de la mort est retenue dans la plaque qui indique au sablier où il doit se rendre avec exactitude.

\- C'est tout à fait brillant. Une invention très impressionnante pour l'époque. Cependant, je devine quelques ajouts plus récents.

\- Oui, en effet. Toutes ces choses pleines d'aiguilles, comment dit-on déjà … les cadrilles … non, cadrans. Les cadrans furent ajoutés aux XVIIIem siècle par maître Mortimer. Cependant, je ne crois point qu'il y ait là grande amélioration, sous toutes réserve.

\- Je ne parlerais pas d'amélioration mais de visibilité, souligna Mortimer en levant une manche débordante de dentelles fines. Les cadrans rendent visible les mesures du Calculis, voilà tout. C'est tout de même pratique.

\- Dommage que pour l'heure, nul n'en ai eu l'usage mais peut-être cela viendra-t-il, ajouta Louis d'un air hautain.

\- Si jamais survenait une erreur on sera bien aise de pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'est passé, renchérit Mortimer.

\- Certes. Sauf qu'on ne compte pas une seule erreur depuis cinq siècles et que d'ici là, les cadrilles déparent fort l'ensemble de mon œuvre ; mais comme vous pouvez le deviner cher professeur Dumbledore, le devoir d'assister sa descendance impose d'assister aussi parfois au massacre de son travail. Aspect qu'il vaut mieux prendre avec philosophie. Et bien je pense avoir dit l'essentiel. Avez-vous des questions messire.

\- Des centaines cher maître, des centaines, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais rien ne saurait se comparer à l'honneur d'avoir pu contempler de mes yeux ce chef d'oeuvre légendaire. Qui plus est, je m'en voudrais d'allonger indûment le travail de maître Gallicia qui a déjà été bien patiente.

\- Bien patiente en effet car j'ai assez d'expressions de «vif intérêt» pour que votre portrait passe un siècle sans jamais user de la même, dit Galicia en souriant.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, messire Dumbledore, ce fut un plaisir, dit le portrait en s'inclinant si bas que son bonnet vint caresser le bord du cadre.

\- Maître Louis, ce fut un incomparable honneur, répondit le directeur en s'inclinant de même.

Le tableau de Louis Griselaque regagna sa place en lévitant dans les airs et se posa contre le mur en bousculant quelque peu le personnage à l'intérieur qui se racla la gorge pour signifier son mécontentement, tandis que Dumbledore remontait sur l'estrade, un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvre.

Dans son vieux cadre sculpté, le portrait d'Hector Griselaque releva la tête. Parmi les ancêtres il se fit un silence révérencieux soulignant la solennité de l'instant car pour la première fois de son histoire, le plus grand secret du monde magique allait être révélé à un étranger et, qui plus est, un étranger n'entendant rien, ni à la peinture, ni aux pinceaux.


	8. Savante tirade

Dumbledore s'avança devant la peinture où maître Hector le dévisageait. Le visage de l'ancêtre était quelque peu verdâtre dû au vieillissement de la peinture. Il avait une barbe blanche assez longue pour couvrir le col de sa tunique rouge. Par dessous de jolies manches vertes toutes brodées dépassaient et à la main, il tenait le parchemin de la célèbre formule qui avait donné des maux de tête à tous les savants du monde magique depuis le XIVem siècle.

\- Messire, il m'appartient maintenant de vous instruire du sortilège, tel qu'entendu sur l'honneur, dit Hector de mauvaise grâce.

\- C'est pour moi un grand moment maitre Hector, dit Dumbledore en faisant face au portrait. Comme beaucoup de chercheurs, j'ai longuement réfléchi à cette énigme et avoir le privilège d'être instruit par vous, est plus que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Mais peut-être cher maître, seriez-vous intéressé à connaître mes hypothèses avant d'en venir aux faits ?

\- Faites messire, dit Hector en affichant un souverain mépris.

\- Et voilà, on y est, dit Jabert Legrand. Vous allez tous pouvoir voir à quel point mon vieil ami est un véritable Serdaigle manqué.

\- Pas trop manqué j'espère, rétorqua Dumbledore.

\- Laissez-nous en juger cher ami, lança Evrett en croisant les bras.

\- Cher maître Hector et maîtres Griselaques, je crois que le sortilège qui a fait votre renommée et est considéré comme l'un des plus grands mystère de tous les temps, est un sortilège de nécromancie sapientielle du troisième cercle.

Hector Griselaque s'étant toujours montré peu loquace sur ses recherches et comme connaître les dessous du sort n'avait passionné personne, les portraits se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs d'un cadre à l'autre, visiblement confus.

\- Hahaha! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, s'esclaffa Jabert.

\- Et puis-je ouïr ce qui vous mène à cette singulière conclusion? demanda Hector en se redressant.

Dumbledore releva la tête et fixa l'ancêtre. À cet instant, aucun de élèves de Poudlard n'aurait reconnu leur bon vieux directeur. Ses yeux habituellement rieurs étaient maintenant perçants et calculateurs, sa posture nonchalante s'était évanouie, remplacée par une droiture imposante qui lui donnant l'air beaucoup plus grand et il se dégageait de lui un sérieux intimidant. En un clin d'oeil, le mutin directeur s'était évanoui pour laisser place à l'un des plus grands maîtres de savoirs que le siècle ait porté et un seul regard suffisait pour comprendre l'importance du personnage qui se tenait bien droit au centre du vénérable atelier. Même Galicia ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine révérence en immortalisant cette stature.

\- C'est singulier je vous l'accorde, dit-il lentement. Peut-être parce que les chercheurs s'entendent en général pour dire que le sortilège des Griselaque relève probablement de la nécromancie du premier cercle. C'était bien entendu celle qui était en usage au début du XIIème siècle. Cependant, le premier cercle produit le plus souvent des êtres très diminués et presque inutilisables comme les inferis. C'est pourquoi, je crois que ce sortilège relève plutôt de la nécromancie du troisième cercle.

\- Mais … cher professeur le troisième cercle n'apparut qu'au début du XIVème, souligna Martin en ajustant son monocle.

\- Je suis désolé de vous contredire maître Martin, dit respectueusement Dumbledore, mais nous avons trouvé des indices qui laissent à croire que le troisième cercle était connu en Asie dès la fin du XIIème siècle. Un manuscrit de cette époque en fait mention et invite l'empereur à condamner à mort tout sorcier en faisant usage. Puisque la France et l'Asie cultivaient des liens commerciaux à cette époque, l'échange discret de savoirs illicites me semble tout à fait possible.

Le portrait d'Hector regardait maintenant le professeur d'un air nettement moins revêche. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour saluer l'audacieuse déduction et fit un signe de la main l'encourageant à continuer. Albus, l'en remercia d'un signe de tête et croisa les mains derrière son dos dans une posture qui lui était familière.

\- Le plus souvent, on suppose que votre sortilège est associé à de la téléportations ou d'autres moyens de transport physique, ce qui me semble absurde car beaucoup trop lourd et complexe, dit-il en se mettant à marcher lentement devant la galerie des portraits. Cependant, s'il s'agit de nécromancie du troisième cercle, nous avons accès à la sphère sapiencielle qui permet de sublimer la matière. Dans ce cas, rien de plus facile que de matérialiser dans cet atelier, un sujet se trouvant à l'autre bout du monde quelques instants plus tôt, et ce, sans grands efforts. Je dirais même avec une économie d'énergie considérable. N'ais-je pas raison cher maître ?

Le savant ancêtre soutint le regard du savant fraîchement décédé.

\- En effet, admit l'intimé.

\- Bien entendu, la sphère sapiencielle est peu connue et reste un domaine savant, dit-il en se remettant à marcher de long en large. Probablement parce que les solides qui y transitent perdent de leur substance, ce qui la rend inutile pour les transports, cependant cela ne fait pas problème ici puisque les sujets n'ont aucun avenir. De plus, que la substances soit plus inconstante ne change rien à la qualité du modèle et c'est pourquoi, à mon avis, il s'agit de la théorie la plus plausible.

Il s'arrêta et se posta devant le cadre d'Hector.

\- Si nous avons bien affaire à de la nécromantie du troisième cercle et à la sphère sapientielle, j'avancerais que le sortilège contient probablement la formule «longabar mortem ravelato».

Dans l'atelier de Calbert, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Tous les maîtres avaient utilisé cette formule des dizaines et même, des milliers de fois pour ceux ayant été en poste avant l'invention du calculis mortem. Même Galicia qui travaillait à faire ressortir les poses et la concentration du grand érudit, leva le pinceau de la toile pour le dévisager avec les autres. Interdits, aucun ne semblait savoir comment réagir. Hector dans son cadre regardait le modèle avec un air de stupéfaction qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Il reprit contenance, hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Voici quelque chose que je n'eus pensé voir de toute éternité. Vous avez vu juste. Maître …, dit-il en sorte de révérence et il applaudit légèrement du bout des doigts.

Les autres se mirent à applaudir à leur tour tandis que Dumbledore s'inclinait humblement. Près de Jabert qui applaudissait à tout rompre, Lorrain de Loseille semblait mystifié.

\- Parbleu, il a bien trouvé la formule, mais je n'y ai entendu goutte, dit-il en se tournant vers son voisin. Vous qui avez été instruit, qu'avez-vous compris de cette savante tirade?

\- Pas un clou, avoua Jabert en applaudissant de plus belle.

\- Alors pourquoi diantre claquez-vous ainsi des mains?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai été à Poufsouffle et qu'un poufsouffle ne recule jamais devant aucune réjouissance! expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce qui fait que je ne comprend rien à ce charabia. Entre étude et plaisir, il a fallu choisir un camp.

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'on avait eu tors d'abandonner l'usage du fouet dans les classes et en voilà bien la preuve, soupira Lorrain en se mettant à applaudir à son tour.

\- Mais ce n'est point tout, professeur. Car si votre pensée est fort respectable, il y a par trop de lacunes pour recevoir acceptance, dit Hector en rétablissant promptement le silence.

Dumbledore sourit d'un sourire qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

\- En effet, et j'y venait bien entendu. Car nous nous trouvons dès lors devant deux problèmes des plus difficiles. Le premier étant qu'aucune des formes de nécromancie du troisième cercle ne peut interférer avec la volonté du sujet. Le sujet ne peut être qu'un volontaire ou un mort. Pourtant, vous m'avez emmené ici contre ma volonté. Selon tout ce que l'on peut en savoir, cela est parfaitement impossible.

Hector plissa ses petits yeux perçants et d'un signe de tête l'invita à continuer.

\- Le second problème consiste dans le fait que je sois conscient plutôt qu'une sorte de mort vivant. Ce qui ferait, on en convient, un piètre modèle. Cependant, la nécromancie du troisième cercle, ne permet pas de garder l'esprit du sujet intact. Il perd de sa substance au même titre que le corps. C'est là une problématique encore plus complexe que la première.

\- Et qu'en jonglez-vous ? demanda Hector.

\- J'avoue cher maître que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la solution et c'est à ce moment que cette théorie pleine de potentiel se heurte à une fin de non-recevoir, dit-il d'un ton enjoué en redevenant lui-même.

Parmi les portraits, seul Jabert sembla déçu. L'idée que quiconque puisse percer leur secret, fusse Merlin en personne, avait tout d'une défaite voire, d'une catastrophe et un soupir de soulagement traversa tous les tableaux.

\- C'est donc de ceci que je vous instruirai, dit l'ancêtre en tenant son rouleau de parchemin bien droit.

\- Je suis toute ouïe maître, dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

\- Venons aux premières difficultés, faire venir le modèle contre sa volonté. La solution, si elle se révéla malaisée à trouver, est au demeurant fort simple. Il vous faut savoir qu'au dernier souffle de sa vie, l'âme cherche à échapper au trépas car sa nature est ainsi faite qu'elle souhaite vivre toujours. Si, alors qu'elle est aux portes de la mort, elle voit s'ouvrir devant elle un passage, elle s'y lancera avec grande promptitude. Tout comme on retire sa main du feu sans y penser, de même l'âme se lance dans le passage sapientiel sans réfléchir plus avant. Telle est donc à ce moment, sa volonté et ce, même si en tout autre temps elle hésiterait à quérir pareil chemin. De là l'importance d'ouvrir le passage à la dernière seconde car en cet instant seul, le modèle viendra de son propre choix.

\- C'est tout à fait brillant, admira Dumbledore et c'est un savoir qui pourrait faire avancer bien des domaines … Il est pourtant heureux qu'il soit enfermée ici, surtout en cette sombre époque.

\- Oui. Heureux en vérité et qui l'est en toute connoissance de cause, dit Hector. Les maîtres Griselaque ne s'en servent que pour sauver la mémoire des défunts et ne tolèrent nulle autre fin.

\- C'est un objectif bien noble, dit Alaric d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

\- Pour ce qui est du second problème, la sauvegarde de l'âme du modèle, continua Hector sans s'occuper d'Alaric, le sort use de l'énergie que l'on a escharsier grâce au transbahutage.

\- Plaît-il? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Je crois que maître Hector parle de l'énergie «économisée» lors du «transport», traduisit Galicia qui ne songeait plus à peindre et comme tous les autres, écoutait attentivement.

\- C'est cela. L'énergie économisée lors du transbord. Il en demeure assez pour garder et protéger l'esprit du modèle. Vous étiez bien avisé lorsque vous avez deviné de la sorcellerie du soleil levant car c'est là chinoiserie. Xiu Zan me l'enseigna lorsque je le cachai chez moi pour le sauver de poursuivants qui avait mission de lui couper le col. Une magie ancienne dont je ne sais rien sinon qu'elle garde l'esprit des sorciers chintoï contre les menaces que l'on rencontre dans les sphères interdites dont ils font grand secret et grand bien leur fasse.

Hector garda le silence un moment, hésitant à lever le voile sur son trésor.

\- C'est la formule «sati okura» qui garantit l'âme du modèle de par trop se corrompre, dit-il enfin.

\- Sati okura longabar mortem revelato, murmura Dumbledore comme pour lui-même.

\- Précisément, dit Hector en soulevant les épaules comme s'il répugnait à entendre sa formule dans une bouche étrangère.

\- C'est splendide … splendide, dit Dumbledore en tournant et retournant le sort dans son esprit à la façon d'un horloger qui admirerait un ingénieux mécanisme.

\- Splendide? … Je n'ai rien entendu de plus malséant depuis des siècles! cracha le portrait d'Alaric qui visiblement, ne pouvait plus se contenir. Vous qui êtes un si grand savant messire, comment croyez-vous que mon élève fourbe et deputaire a acquis toute ces connoissances !?

\- Que vous importe! Et ce n'est pas son affaire, rétorqua Hector.

\- Il m'en importe certes! Et si messire veut avoir toute l'histoire il devrait prêter l'oreille à ces splendeurs car c'est devant moi, le portrait de votre maître, que vous fîtes parader toutes vos victimes! De pauvres hères innocents devant Dieu que vous entraîniez derrière une porte pour en ressortir avec des corps! Ce moment parfait, cette dernière seconde, que vous avez tant cherché, combien de vie a-t-il coûté avant que vous ne puissiez mettre la baguette dessus ? Plus de cent par le Diable ! Plus de cent! Vous n'êtes qu'un vil meurtrier, vous n'êtes qu'un frarin!

\- Ah mon Dieu … dit Gallicia sous le choc tandis que dans la galerie, les exclamations épouvantées sautaient d'un portrait à l'autre.

\- ASSEZ! cria Calbert qui apparut dans le cadre d'Adrienne. Que je n'entende plus JAMAIS palabrer de ces ignominies en ce cénacle!

Les portraits des peintres qui n'avaient jamais tenus à être informés des dessous du sortilège semblaient tous choqués au plus haut point.

\- Je … je suis conclus maître, dit Alaric sincèrement désolé. Je ne pouvais laisser ce faquin se rengorger devant un tiers et me maintenir en silence.

\- Et bien mieux eut valu retenir vos rancunes car j'ai moi aussi assisté à ces crimes odieux et je ne parjure pas celui à qui j'ai juré assistance pour autant! dit Calbert sévèrement.

Alaric contrit baissa la tête tandis que Calbert s'avançait au bort du cadre de la pauvre Adrienne qui gardait la main devant la bouche, horrifiée.

\- Ce que mon fillot et votre ancêtre a fait ne peut être défait, dit Calbert qui leva la tête pour s'adresser à tous. C'est sur son âme criminelle que retombe la faute et non sur la vôtre qui avez usé des fruits de sa faillance car vous en avez usé pour bien faire. Vous avez rendu la présence d'êtres chers à leur parentèle et c'est en ce bienfait que repose le salut de notre famille.

Les ancêtres, sous le choc gardèrent le silence en dévisageant Hector avec répugnance.

\- Et voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne suit parfaitement les instruction de sécurités de cet atelier, tança Meredith d'une voix aiguë. Des secrets s'échappent et causent des drames.

Hector tentait de garder contenance en affichant un ait méprisant et hautain qui n'aidait en rien pour obtenir l'indulgence de ses fillots.

\- Puis-je prendre la parole en ce grave instant maître Calbert, demanda Dumbledore au milieu de cette commotion.

Calbert l'observa un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Faites.

Albus se leva l'air grave et même si l'instinct de Galicia lui souffla que c'était une remarquable expression à peindre, elle ne fit pas un geste pour la fixer sur la toile.

\- Chers maîtres, noble Calbert, je m'accuse moi aussi devant vous, annonça-t-il en s'avançant dans la galerie pour prendre place aux côtés du portrait de maître Hector. J'ai moi aussi failli et commis des crimes au nom du savoir. J'ai voulu le pouvoir, la puissance et la gloire. J'ai cru sincèrement que je le faisait au nom du plus grand bien mais j'avais torts autant qu'on puisse avoir torts. C'est un travers de savant auquel même les plus brillants se laissent prendre. Devant l'envie de posséder le savoir nous en venons à oublier les lois les plus évidentes. Il nous semble que ce que nous cherchons est plus important que la vie elle-même.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant comme s'il ne savait pas comment continuer.

\- Au nom de ce savoir, j'ai méprisé tout bon sens, je fus pris de folie et j'ai …. j'ai tué moi aussi. J'ai tué ma petite sœur. Adriana … ma propre sœur.

Dumbledore baissa la tête dans le silence de l'atelier et lorsqu'il la releva, on aurait cru ses yeux brillants bataillaient pour retenir leurs larmes.

\- C'était un accident, un horrible accident; mais la faute est mienne. … Je suis coupable et j'ai souffert chaque jour de ma vie l'horreur de ce crime. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait en espérant me racheter. Maître Hector ne peut être excusé en rien, dit-il sévèrement, mais je ne doute pas qu'il regrette ses crimes autant que je regrette les miens.

Le portrait d'Hector regarda sa descendance et hocha gravement la tête.

\- Vous avez parlé sagement. Il en est ainsi, certes, dit-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai grands regrets de ma folie. Et j'en paie tout le tribu car désormais je brûle en enfer. C'est justice.

Galicia renifla et eut une moue de dédain.

\- J'imagine que rien ne saurais égaler les fourches de votre diable, dit-elle en le toisant.

Le portrait d'Hector se contenta de la dévisager, hautain.

\- Si vous voilà indisposée, vous lancer vous-même un sort d'oubliette serait peut-être approprié ma chère, dit Mortimer en se raclant la gorge.

\- Nous verrons, grogna Galicia de méchante humeur. De toute manière, nous en étions à une autre histoire, n'est-ce pas? Cher professeur, si vous voulez bien … je crois qu'il est plus que temps de passer à un nouveau sujet.

\- Bien sûr! dit-il en souriant. C'est à mon tour de dévoiler mes secrets. Voyons voir, ... par où devrais-je commencer?

Tandis que Dumbledore se caressait la barbe pensivement, les ancêtres s'installèrent dans leurs tableaux en regardant avec, suspicion, crainte ou curiosité, celui qui parmi toutes les générations de Griselaque avait le plus horriblement terni la lignée et ce faisant, assuré sa magnificence pour des siècles.


	9. Horcruxes règles et lois

Dumbledore marcha jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y installa confortablement. Il joignit les mains en accent circonflexe comme s'il rassemblait ses idées puis leva les yeux sur l'assemblée des ancêtres

\- Je n'ai aucun doute que de si éminents portraits doivent être au fait de ce qui se passe dans le monde mais je me permettrai de commencer par rappeler quelques faits.

Albus débuta en résumant la première prise de pouvoir par les mangemorts. Le meurtre de la mère d'Harry, la chute de Voldemort détruit par le jeune Potter et la trahison de Rogue qui n'avait plus qu'un vœu, venger la mort de Lily.

\- Mais ... le professeur Rogue vous a assassiné! s'écria Cassius, ce félon est doublement traître! Ventre bleu! De mon temps ce fourbe eut péri écartelé!

\- Il a donc réussi, dit Dumbledore comme pour lui-même.

\- Quoi? C'est toi qui a arrangé cette tuerie? s'exclama Jabert stupéfait.

\- En effet et Severus a fait ce que je lui avait demandé, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Il a parfaitement bien accompli sa mission. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne me restait que fort peu de temps à vivre.

\- En voilà assez ! Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure car j'étais aussi stupéfaite que les autres mais sachez monsieur que vous êtes en rupture de contrat! Si vous étiez malade, vous étiez tenu de nous le faire savoir, dit Meredith sévèrement.

\- Enfin madame! C'est fort inconvenant de dire pareille chose dans les circonstance! s'exclama Mortimer scandalisé.

\- Pardonnez mais il est stipulé dans le contrat qu'on doit nous avertir en pareil cas, dit Meredith en levant le menton. Peindre les morts est un travail difficile et compliqué. Il est beaucoup plus aisé de faire la peinture d'avance et de la laisser auprès de la personne vivante pour qu'elle s'imprègne de ses façons que de faire tout le travail à la main comme maintenant.

Des récriminations s'élevèrent de l'ensemble des tableaux indiquant que les ancêtres étaient du même avis que Mortimer et trouvaient que maître Meredith dépassait les bornes.

\- Bien entendu, dans des circonstances normales, je me serais fait un devoir de vous aviser de quelque chose d'aussi fâcheux, dit Dumbledore aimablement, mais je crois chère maître Meredith, que trouverez mon excuse satisfaisante. Et bien sûr, en tant que directeur, vous vous doutez que je sais reconnaître une excuse de qualité.

\- Nous sommes tous des directeurs ici mon cher, dit Meredith, attendant de pied ferme l'excuse promise.

Ce dernier inclina la tête à l'endroit des portraits, suggérant c'était un honneur de s'en remettre à leur jugement.

\- Au début de l'année, Voldemort a chargé un jeune élève de m'occire lui-même, dit Dumbledore comme si c'était une chose tout à fait habituelle. Il avait le choix entre me tuer ou assister au meurtre de sa famille. Bien sûr, commander le portrait, aurait pu me trahir et encourager ce pauvre enfant à agir de façon encore plus inconsidérée. Garder le secret sur mon trépas prochain a permis de sauver l'âme de ce garçon qui n'a pas eu à commettre un meurtre aussi affreux. J'ose croire que vous trouverez comme moi, que c'est une bonne raison pour vous occasionner ce petit surplus de travail.

\- Cela tombe sous le sens, appuya Astor, peintre du XVIIIem en agitant le tricorne qu'il tenait à la main.

Meredith le fixa un instant puis haussa les épaules, ce qui laissait supposer que les excuses étaient acceptées.

\- Cependant ..., ajouta t-il tandis qu'un éclair de malice brillait dans son œil. Cependant je me dois d'être tout à fait honnête en cette heure grave. Aussi je vous avoue que c'est à dessein que j'ai décliné tous les rendez-vous qu'au fil des années, vous m'avez fixé pour cette séance de pose.

Le vieux sorcier sourit à l'endroit de la dame peu commode.

\- Je ne peux qu'espérer le pardon de maître Meredith pour cette manœuvre mais j'ai osé faire cela parce que je ne souhaitais rien tant que de me trouver parmi vous pour mes derniers instants. Je vous pris d'y voir madame, toute l'admiration et le respect que je porte à ce brillant conservatoire ainsi qu'à votre illustre famille, dit-il en s'inclinant avec grâce.

Tout le monde regarda avec crainte le maître le plus sévère à avoir jamais dirigé la plus prestigieuse académie de peinture du monde sorcier. Elle leva le menton et dévisagea froidement le directeur qui attendait humblement son verdict mais contre tout attente, Meredith éclata de rire dans son tableau.

\- Cher monsieur Dumbledore, nul doute qu'autrefois, je vous eut fait fouetter de belle façon pour une aussi mensongère intrigue, dit-elle en souriant en coin.

\- Et je l'aurais tout à fait mérité, assura t-il en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Les portraits se regardèrent entre eux, stupéfiés par ce retournement imprévu. Le malin directeur qui quant à lui, et dans l'expectative de cet instant, avait entrepris de minutieuses recherches sur ce qui était susceptible de plaire au redoutable maître (à savoir, honnêteté et compliments) se releva en souriant par devers lui.

\- Mais en voilà assez, dit Meredith redevenant elle-même. Où en étions-nous?

\- Nous disions que Severus Rogue était passé de notre côté après le meurtre de Lily Potter, la mère du petit Harry, rappela courtoisement le professeur.

\- Bien. Continuez, ordonna la directrice.

\- Merci maître. Comme vous le savez, Harry survécut au sort du mage noir et suite à cette défaite certains ont cru que Voldemort avait été vaincu pour de bon, résuma t-il, mais maintenant, vous savez comme moi qu'il n'en était rien. Par contre, ce que tous ignorent et doivent ignorer jusqu'à la fin, c'est que notre ennemi possède de puissant objets magiques qui compliquent notre tâche : des horcruxes.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva du portrait d'Hector.

\- Herpo l'infâme fait encore des émules à votre époque à ce que je vois, dit l'ancêtre en relevant la tête.

\- Malheureusement pour nous, acquiesça le directeur.

Le portrait d'Hector semblait être le seul à savoir de quoi il retournait et Dumbledore expliqua en quoi consistait l'horrible artefac.

\- Votre ennemi a donc encroté une part de son âme immortelle dans un objet, ce qui le garde d'être tué. N'est-il pas? dit Clodomir pour résumer.

\- Pas une part de son âme mais plusieurs, dit Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il existe sept horcruxes. Et c'est là une assez importante difficulté.

\- Mais qui est chargé de les détruire? Tu as fait le nécessaire n'est-ce pas? demanda Jabert avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- C'est désormais à Harry de trouver et de détruire ces horcruxes, dit calmement Dumbledore.

\- Mais … il n'a même pas fini ses études ! dit Jabert surpris. Enfin … tu penses bien que je ne met pas ton choix en doute mais … Harry? Vraiment?

Dumbledore sourit à son vieil ami.

\- Bien sûr, je comprend tes doutes. Qui n'en aurait pas. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a personne de plus approprié que ce garçon pour mener ce projet à bien.

\- Et pourquoi tant de certitudes mon bon, demanda Marcus qui avait inventé la formule du sapinum. Jonglez-vous donc que le jeune Harry doit clore ce qu'il a commencé?

\- Je crois que cette mission revient à Harry parce qu'une prophétie fut faite à ce sujet.

\- Une prophétie? répéta Marcus. Et qu'elle est-elle? Peut-on la connoitre?

\- Certainement.

Il se leva du fauteuil et se tint bien droit devant les portraits

\- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est ma foi une prophétie, dit Kavlor en levant son verre.

\- «Le marquer comme son égal» c'est la fameuse cicatrice n'est-ce pas? demanda Jabert comme s'il jouait aux charades.

\- En quelque sorte, mais il y a plus que cela. Car Harry est réellement l'égal de Voldemort. Et il l'est devenu d'une façon tellement inattendue que Voldemort lui-même ne se doute de rien.

\- Autrement dit, c'est ce «pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore» qui fait du jeune homme son égal, dit Doroit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce pouvoir? demanda Anaoï.

\- J'y venait bien sûr, dit courtoisement le professeur. Je soupçonne qu'après avoir été mutilée de nombreuse fois, l'âme de Voldemort est devenue instable. C'est ce qui explique qu'en tentant de tuer Harry, il ait déchiré son âme une dernière fois sans le vouloir. Cette parcelle d'âme a trouvé refuge dans la seule entité vivante à sa portée.

Dumbledore leva les yeux sur la galerie de portraits.

\- Harry Potter est le septième horcruxe de lord Voldemort.

\- Mais … mais c'est horrible! s'exclama Jabert en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Parbleu! Le garçon est possédé! s'écria Alaric.

\- Le pauvre enfant sait-il cela au moins ? demanda Adrienne.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Non, il n'en sait rien. Je ne crois pas qu'il devrait l'apprendre avant qu'il soit temps.

\- Mais enfin, c'est un enfant possédé du démon que vous avez choisi pour nous sauver? dit Meredith avec une pointe de reproche.

\- Ce n'est pas une possession tel que vous l'entendez maître, dit Dumbledore. Harry est un peu comme une boîte où est enfermé l'âme mutilée de notre ennemi. Il n'est pas l'ennemi lui-même. Il devra parcourir un long chemin pour détruire les autres horcruxes. Cette tâche le mènera là où il doit se rendre, au dernier horcruxe et alors il sera prêt à faire ce qui doit être fait.

\- Et que doit-il faire? demanda Galicia qui le dévisageait avec les autres.

\- Se sacrifier et mourir. Mourir de la main de lord Voldemort.

Un silence lourd tomba un instant sur l'atelier puis des exclamations de stupéfaction s'élevèrent de tous les portraits.

\- Professeur, vous n'êtes pas sérieux …

\- Mais c'est ignoble ! C'est encore plus horrible que tout à l'heure! dit Jabert désarçonné.

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais ouïe une telle abominance par ma foi!

\- Ventrebleu! C'est là un périssage!

\- Depuis quand savez-vous que ce pauvre garçon doit être tué? demanda Adrienne incrédule.

\- Je m'en suis douté dès le début, avoua Dumbledore.

\- Dès le début? Mais comment … comment avez-vous pu lui mentir tout ce temps ? demanda la jolie peintre qui le regardait soudain d'un air beaucoup moins amical.

Dumbledore sourit tristement et hocha la tête l'air de dire que c'était une excellente question.

\- Le fait est chère maître, que je n'ai eu nul autre choix. Harry est un horcruxe et s'il ne meurt pas, Voldemort ne mourra pas non plus. Il renaîtra de ses cendres et détruira le monde entier s'il le peut. Les choses sont ainsi, malheureusement.

\- Mais enfin, n'avez-vous pas de cœur? Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille?

\- Adrienne, je vous en prie, gronda Calbert derrière elle.

\- Laissez noble Calbert, C'est une question que maître Adrienne ne sera pas seule à se poser. Mais je crois que la question devrait plutôt être : qui d'autre aurait pu être chargé de ce fardeau?

\- Excellente question en effet car n'aurait-il pas été logique d'en charger une instance objective comme par exemple le ministère de la magie? demanda Martin en ajustant son monocle.

\- Vous voulez rire Martin! éclata Doroit. Qui serait assez stupide pour faire confiance à ces fourbes! Est-ce que de m'être fait couper en rondelle ne vous a rien appris?

\- Maître Doroit est dans le vrai, approuva Dumbledore. Le ministère est maintenant si corrompu que le secret eut été éventé et le garçon livré pieds et poings liés à notre ennemi; qui je n'en doute pas, lui aurait fait chèrement payer de lui avoir ravi une parcelle d'âme.

\- Mais n'avez vous pas d'unité d'intervention spéciale ? demanda Evrett.

\- En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Et les meilleurs d'entre eux font partie d'un ordre secret auquel j'ai l'honneur d'appartenir. Mais si tous sont dignes de confiance, tous n'ont pas les qualités voulues pour accomplir une telle tâche.

Il leva les yeux sur les portraits et sourit comme si cela l'amusait d'y penser.

\- Ce cher Alastor par exemple aurait tordu le cou du pauvre enfant à l'instant où il aurait comprit qui il était.

\- Fie le monstre! s'exclama Adrienne scandalisée.

\- Allons donc! Cet enfant est possédé du démon! rugit Lorain en replaçant son célèbre chapeau déjà considéré bizarre au XVem siècle. De mon temps on l'eut brûlé tout vif sans se commettre de tant de palabres. Cet Alastor me semble à moi un bien brave homme !

\- Brave sans doute, acquiesca Dumbledore mais il eut posé un geste précipité et ce faisant, anéanti toutes nos chances.

\- Il est vrai que le démon est sournois, accorda Lorain. S'en défaire n'est point aussi aisé qu'on le croit et il falloit se méfier de ses fariboles.

\- Il y a aussi Sirius le parrain du garçon, continua le professeur. Mais sachant ce qui attendait le pauvre enfant, il aurait sûrement prit la fuite. C'eut été Sirius et Harry contre le monde, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Ma foi, voilà qui semble tout à fait romanesque! dit Mortimer sous sa jolie perruque blanche. Dumas eut fait ses délices d'une pareille histoire.

\- AH! Je savais bien que vous lisiez les moldus! Vous voilà pris de belle façon mon cher! dit Adrienne d'un air victorieux.

\- Et bien j'ai quelques notions. Qui ne connaît pas Dumas enfin …, bafouilla Mortimer l'air penaud.

\- Alors pour quelle raison vous en être si vivement défendu toute votre existence? demanda Adrienne en regardant sévèrement son apprenti.

\- Lire les moldus n'était pas très bien vu de mon temps, voilà tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et si vous voulez tout savoir je lisais aussi Voltaire et Molière et Corneille et bien d'autres. Dois-je aussi m'en excuser? fanfaronna t-il.

\- Que vous êtes sot mon cher, dit Adrienne moqueuse. Je lisais les moldus moi aussi sachez-le, assura t-elle tandis que Mortimer haussait un sourcil incrédule. Et il est bien vrai que Dumas eut tiré de merveilleuses histoires d'une pareille équipée.

\- Sans doute qu'il y aurait eu de véritables fresques épiques à tirer des aventures de ces deux là, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Ils auraient certes passés de bons moments mais seulement jusqu'à la catastrophe finale et définitive. Et tout ce que vous connaissez, votre magnifique manoir et votre savoir-faire seraient aujourd'hui voués à disparaître.

Les ancêtres redevinrent sérieux au rappel du danger qui les guettait tous.

\- Qui d'autre? se demanda Dumbledore. Peut-être ce bon Hagrid, notre garde-forestier, qui a toute ma confiance mais qui aurait été bien incapable de se résoudre à faire ce qui doit être fait. Il aurait sans doute caché Harry au fond des bois et concocté une armée de monstres terrifiants afin que nul ne puisse approcher. Il y a fort à parier que le pauvre enfant se serait fait dévorer avant de savoir marcher.

Jabert partit d'un grand éclat de rire mais devant l'air outré des autres, scandalisé à l'idée qu'on puisse s'amuser d'une pareille horreur, Jabert cessa de rigoler et s'éclaircit la gorge. Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant aux dernières possibilités.

\- Certes pas Severus, ni Mondingus et encore moins Remus qui a déjà assez de problèmes. Reste les Weasley qu'Harry considère presque comme sa propre famille. Mais ce couple charmant aurait tant souffert à l'idée de devoir un jour le livrer à la mort qu'ils y auraient perdu la santé. Cette chère Molly l'aurait tant chouchouté que le pauvre Harry aurait été détesté des autres; et considérant le potentiel des jumeaux Weasley, il faut convenir qu'être dévoré vivant par une araignée géante n'est peut-être pas si mal.

Dumbledore releva la tête et sourit aux ancêtres.

\- Non, aussi terrible que soit cette tâche, je suis le seul qui pouvait être chargé de ce fardeau.

\- Quel horrible responsabilité messire, dit Adrienne nettement moins revêche. Si je puis me permettre, n'avez-vous pas vous-même grandement souffert d'accomplir pareille mission?

Derrière elle, Calbert leva les yeux au ciel tandis que des vieux portraits on entendit sourdre des soupirs agacés.

\- Allons femme, laissez le seigneur Dumbledore avec vos humeurs, la tança Bertille. C'est d'un polisson par ma foi!

\- Parbleu! Les souffrances d'un homme ne vous regardent guère! tonna Alaric.

\- Le professeur a fait ce qu'il avait à faire et les femmes n'ont pas à y mêler leurs pleurnicheries si elles n'y entendent rien, ajouta Clodomir.

\- Allons messieurs, allons! Peut-être que de votre temps, ce genre de question relevait de la plus grave impolitesse mais avec les lumières les choses ont changées. Adrienne n'a commis aucun impair à mon sens! la défendit Mortimer.

\- Ce sont de vieilles mules moyenâgeuses, voilà le véritable problème, trancha Adrienne en relevant le menton.

Meredith et Galicia hochèrent la tête en soupirant, approuvant leur collègue avec un bel ensemble.

\- Alors, que vas tu faire Albus? demanda Jabert d'un air moqueur. Te défiler avec le moyen-âge ou affronter les lumières ?

\- J'imagine que le temps des confessions est venu, dit-il posément. Sinon, je crains qu'il n'en soit plus temps par la suite.

\- Cela ma foi, est plus que certain, approuva Boullier qui se récolta quelques regards de reproche pour son indélicatesse.

\- Alors chers maîtres, vous n'aurez nulle difficulté à croire que rien de toute ma vie ne fut plus difficile que d'accompagner ce garçon en sachant comment tout cela doit se terminer pour lui, dit-il d'un air grave.

\- Je n'en doute guère, soyez-en certain noble Albus, dit Calbert tandis que la plupart des portraits hochaient la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Mais s'il faut tout dire, permettez que je revienne quelque peu en arrière, dit le grand sorcier.

Il marcha vers le fauteuil où il s'assit posément, donnant l'impression d'un grand-père se préparant à raconter une histoire.

\- Revenons à une époque où Voldemort était un étudiant comme les autres. Enfin, presque que comme les autres. Un soir, nous discutions entre professeur et nous nous somme mis à parler des choses absurdes ou amusantes que les étudiants font parfois.

Les portraits échangèrent des coups d'oeils amusés car bien sûr, chacun d'eux possédait sa petite collection de perles estudiantines.

\- Au cours de cette conversation, notre professeur de potion quelque peu ivre, parla d'un étudiant qui s'était montré curieux d'une magie noire aussi horrible que taboue, les horcruxes. Je me doutais bien de quel étudiant il s'agissait mais je n'en fit pas de cas, du moins à ce moment. Par contre, lorsque Voldemort se sacra lui-même seigneur des ténèbres et que les troubles commencèrent, je me souvins de ce commentaire. J'allai donc voir le professeur pour connaître les détails de cette histoire mais le souvenir qu'il me donna avait été falsifié; malgré que bien sûr, il m'assurât du contraire.

\- Inacceptable! s'écria Bertille, le fondateur de l'académie. La peste soit des maîtres desloyal ! Vous l'avez renvoyé j'ai tout espoir!

\- Pas à ce moment noble Bertille car j'estimai qu'il avait honte à bon droit. J'ai plutôt continué mes recherches, attendant mon heure. Par la suite, tout ce que je pu apprendre de plus n'a fait qu'augmenter mes doutes au sujet des horcruxes et lorsque contre toute attente le petit Harry abattit le mage noir de son berceau j'ai ... Comment dire, … j'ai eu un horrible pressentiment.

Dumbledore soupira gravement comme si ce souvenir le ramenait à des impressions pénibles.

\- Lorsque j'ai vu l'enfant et surtout la marque sur son front … J'ai tout de suite compris ; car si ce garçon était bien devenu un horcruxe, la prophétie prenait tout son sens. Notre ennemi avait bel et bien marqué l'enfant comme son égal et en portant en lui une part d'âme mutilée, Harry était devenu celui qui avait désormais le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il pouvait l'abattre … en mourant.

La voix du directeur se brisa sur le dernier mot et il garda le silence un moment.

\- C'est alors que j'ai compris qu'elle tâche venait de m'être dévolue, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Il me fallait accompagner ce garçon jusqu'au moment où il devrait affronter à nouveau notre ennemi et forcément, être tué par lui.

\- Mais la prophétie annonce que «l'un d'eux» doit mourir n'est-ce pas? Ça n'a peut-être pas à être Harry, dit Galicia qui avait cessé de peindre pour souligner cette note d'espoir.

\- Oui, en effet mais cela ne change rien au fait que s'il ne meurt pas, notre ennemi survivra. Même si Harry détruit tous les horcruxes, même s'il tue Voldemort, même si sa victoire est absolue, il perdra. Nous perdrons tous. Peu importe ce qui adviendra, ce garçon doit mourir, dit-il avec douleur. Il n'y a aucun autre choix.

Galicia le regarda avec tristesse puis baissa la tête sur son tableau.

\- Une fin incontournable qui d'ailleurs, faillit advenir la toute première année de ses études, continua le professeur d'un ton plus léger. À la fin de cette année là, il dû affronter Voldemort. Je savais ce qui se jouait et je ne m'y suis pas opposé car bien sûr, nul ne doit empêcher une prophétie de s'accomplir.

\- Pableu certes! Il n'y a pas meilleure façon de se damner que de se mêler des prophéties.

\- Et il en est encore aujourd'hui comme de votre temps Clodomir, souligna Evrett.

\- Les prophéties répondent aux même règles depuis toujours et nous ne sommes pas près d'en changer, approuva Dumbledore. Mais puisque c'est là ma dernière confession, je ne cacherai pas le pire.

Il regarda gravement la galerie des maîtres.

\- Je dirai ici ce qui me pèse le plus lourd car à ce moment, je fus un véritable lâche et je me suis montré indigne de ma tâche.

Des murmures coururent parmi les portraits surpris, n'osant imaginer en quoi le grand sorcier avait pu déchoir ainsi. Puis un lourd silence tomba sur l'atelier dans l'attente de l'odieuse révélation.


End file.
